I Will Always Hate You
by TeenQueen661
Summary: Two years after Cyberchase Jealousy, Matt and Slider haven't been the best of acquaintances, even on their day trip to R-Fair City. But when Inez and Jackie get kidnapped by one of their enemies and held for ransom, Matt and Slider must...COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**I Will Always Hate You.  
**

**Summary: ****Two years after Cyberchase Jealousy, Matt and Slider haven't been the best of acquaintances, even on their day trip to **

**R-Fair City****. But when Inez and Jackie get kidnapped by one of**

**their enemies and held for ransom, Matt and Slider must learn to **

**put aside their differences to rescue the ones they love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cyberchase, only the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue.**

With Hacker put in his place for about five years so far, Matt, Jackie, and Inez were not needed as much in Cyberspace, but would come and visit whenever they got the chance, mainly because Jackie's boyfriend, Slider lived in Cyberspace on the cybersite of Radopolis.

Villains such as Wicked and Baskerville weren't causing as much chaos as usual, which gave the three earth teenagers of the Cybersquad a chance to relax and relieve their brains from high school stress and drama.

Exams were approaching in about a month, which meant Jackie was organizing all her exam schedules, as well as her study notes and textbooks, accidentally misplacing her agenda in the process. Inez would lean against the wall on her head while studying, thinking it was the best way to memorize her notes. Matt just read one page of a textbook, and then watched one television show, and that process continued until he finished an entire textbook.

They all decided to plan a day trip to R-Fair City for a day to just chill out and hang out with each other. They figured it was going to be one of the best outings ever. Also, they had pocketfuls of snelfus to be spent on tickets and games that they were dying to use.

The day of their day trip to R-Fair City, Digit was at control central in his garage, double-checking his Cybercoupe to make sure it wouldn't break down on the way there or run out of gas. Fortunately, the gas tank was full and the engines were running smoothly.

In the driver's seat of the Cybercoupe was Matt, who was listening to his orange IPOD. He matured greatly over the years. He now wore a chartreuse T-Shirt, blue baggy jeans, and white running shoes. His red hair was still in the shaggy style.

Inez was leaning against the right side of the Cybercoupe, texting her friends on her skwak pad. She now wore a purple T-Shirt over a white long sleeve shirt, blue miniskirt over black fishnet leggings, and black combat boots. Her short brown hair went down to her shoulders and curled outwards, while her black glasses nicely framed her eyes.

On Inez's right side was Jackie, who was organizing her exam schedule on her skwak pad. She now dressed in a yellow tube top, white miniskirt, yellow knee-high socks, and white Mary Janes. Her silky black hair was in the usual upper bun at the back of her head, kept in place with a yellow silk ribbon.

"Ugh, so many exams, so little time," Jackie stated, clutching her skwak pad against her chest. "We could so use this break from studying."

"Okay, we're all set," Digit said, hopping into the back seat of the Cybercoupe. "Let's get going."

"Yeah, I'm ready to ride all the roller coasters until I puke," Matt added, switching off his IPOD.

Inez sighed. "I just wish there were more of us though. It would be much more fun that way."

"Don't worry, Nezzie," Matt said, calling his girlfriend by the nickname she finally allowed him to call her. "We'll still have the time of our lives."

Inez's face brightened, as a though ran through her head. "Hey, why don't we ask Slider to come with us?"

Matt stuck his head out the Cybercoupe in protest. "No, we can't."

Inez glared at her sometimes stubborn boyfriend. "Why not, Matt?"

Matt took a while to answer. Even after several years of knowing him, he and Slider haven't been the best of acquaintances. They always argued, even during the Mount Olympic Games, when they had to decide who was going to do the run part of the relay.

To Inez and Jackie, they would worship Slider like a god if he asked them to. He was intelligent, athletic, funny, and perhaps the best skater on Radopolis. Even though Matt eventually won Inez's heart two years ago, he was still upset that Slider was the first one to catch her eyes, not him.

"Well, because it should just be us," Matt answered, eventually coming up with a reply. "Today is supposed to be our day."

"I know, Matt," Inez replied. "But Slider is our friend, and he should come to R-Fair City with us."

Jackie nodded in agreement. "Inez is right, Slider should come with us."

Matt tried to protest again. "But – "

"Please, Matt?" Jackie asked, pleadingly. "He's my boyfriend and I haven't seen him in a month because we were studying for exams. I miss him."

Matt gave in to Jackie's adorable puppy-dog pout. "Fine."

Jackie squealed. "Thanks, I'll call him."

Matt watched, annoyed, as Jackie dialled Slider's skwak pad number and waited for an answer. When someone picked up on the other end of the line, she said, "Hey Slider, Jackie here. How fast can you make it to control central?"

Just then, the doors leading outside to Cyberspace opened and Slider slid in on his orange skateboard, his skwak pad in his right hand. He still wore his red hoodie with a yellow circle in the middle, over his white long sleeve shirt, green baggy shorts, and brown skater shoes. His brown hair was in the shaggy style underneath his yellow helmet.

Slider slipped his skwak pad into his right shorts pocket. "How's this for fast, babe?"

Jackie grinned, happily, running into Slider's open arms for a warm embrace. His arms snaked their way around her waist, while hers made their way around his neck.

Inez smiled. "Wow that was sure fast."

Slider chuckled, releasing Jackie from the embrace. "Well, I was coming to control central to ask Digit if he wanted to go to Solaria with Jake and I." **(A/N: Jake Daniels is from the story that this sequel is to, titled, "Cyberchase Jealousy.").**

"Come on, Slider, hop aboard," Digit said, hopping into the back seat. "We're going to R-Fair City to hang out all day."

Slider grinned. "Sounds great, I'll be happy to join you all."

Matt huffed, though Slider couldn't hear him, and prepared for takeoff. Inez seated herself shotgun. Slider and Jackie joined Digit in the back seat, placing Slider's orange skateboard by their feet.

Inez pressed a red button on the control panel to close the glass top of the Cybercoupe, sealing them inside. "Ready to go, everyone?"

"Yeah," Jackie replied, happily. "To R-Fair City!"

* * *

R-Fair City was the most popular cybersite in Cyberspace – home to many rides to be ridden, games to be played, and snelfus to be spent. No matter what time of year it was, the R-Fair City was packed with tourists from morning until night.

While planning their day trip two weeks prior to when they were going, they planned to attend some special events as well. They would play games of chance in the morning; have lunch with Lucky, watch a Glowla and Spout performance in the afternoon, and ride carnival rides until the sun went down.

Once they parked their Cybercoupe in a public parking lot in R-Fair City, Digit, Matt, Inez, Slider, and Jackie made their way towards the different booths filled with many games of chance, along with lines of people eager to take their chances.

"What game of chance should we play first?" Inez asked, looking around her surroundings.

"There's so many to choose from," Digit stated. "Grubby's Wacky Worms, Square's The Game, Balloon Darts – "

Jackie tugged at Slider's right arm, after spotting the cybersite's most famous game. "Can we go play Pure Chance? I want to win a day of free games."

Slider nodded. "Sure, I'm feeling lucky today anyway."

Jackie giggled, as Slider led her towards the Pure Chance machine. Inez and Digit followed. Matt went after them, rolling his eyes, since he didn't think Mr. Big Shot was so lucky that day.

What the five of them knew was that the Pure Chance machine was built with two doors. One door would lead them to a day of free games, while the other would shoot them right into Cyberspace. The problem was that the outcomes were different each time, meaning each door could lead anywhere.

"Well, which door are we going to pick?" Digit asked. "The red one on the left or the blue one on the right?"

Matt decided to make the decision. "Let's go with the red one."

"I say we go through the blue one," Slider said, heading for the door on the right.

Matt frowned. "You're right, if you want to be floating around in Cyberspace."

Slider turned to glare at him "How do you know you're right?"

"How do you know I'm not right!?" Matt retorted, clenching his fists in anger.

Inez stepped in between them before they even made contact with each other. "Guys, break it up!"

"But he's picking the door leading into Cyberspace!" Matt protested.

Jackie sighed. "Let's end this once and for all. I'm thinking of a number between one and ten. The one who guesses the closest will gets to choose the door."

Matt rubbed his chin with his right hand in thought. "Three."

"Seven," Slider said.

Jackie smiled at her boyfriend. "The number was six. Slider, the choice is yours."

Matt grumbled, as Slider led his girlfriend towards the blue door of Pure Chance, smiling proudly. Digit hovered after them. Inez gave Matt a hug, feeling sorry that he lost. He sighed, as he wrapped his right arm around her and followed the others.

Once the blue doors slid closed behind them, cheery yells and girly squeals were heard behind it, followed by light bells that constantly kept ringing.

Apparently, Slider was right – it _was_ his lucky day.

* * *

After several hours of free games of chance, Inez's stomach rumbled, meaning it was about time to meet Lucky for lunch at the R-Fair City outdoor food court. They managed to catch a tour bus to take them there in less than five minutes.

Once they arrived, Digit managed to find an empty six-person table in the packed food court. While Matt and Inez went to purchase an extra large cheesy pizza and cheesy breadsticks for their lunch and Digit left to get their sodas, Slider took a seat at the table to wait for Lucky to meet up with them. Jackie sat on a chair next to him on his right side, hugging a furry yellow stuffed bear in her arms that Slider had won for her at one of the chance games.

Just then, Lucky appeared from behind all the crowds and headed towards them, waving in their direction in the progress. Jackie was glad to see him. They haven't seen him since they were catching Delete clones in R-Fair City.

"Hey, Lucky," Jackie greeted, smiling. "Long time no see, eh?"

"You got that right," Lucky answered, taking a seat across from Jackie. He turned his attention to Slider, raising a blue eyebrow.

Jackie realized that they had never introduced Lucky to Slider. "Oh, this is Slider, my boyfriend."

"Oh, you're the Slider that I've heard so much about," Lucky said, grinning at the brunette skater dude. "Cy Clone told me about you, but I'm glad to meet you in person."

"Thanks," Slider replied. "Nice to meet you too, man."

While Lucky, Slider, and Jackie were chatting up a storm, Matt and Inez stood at the front of long line in front of the pizza booth, waiting for their group's order. The scent of freshly baked cheesy bread filled the air around them.

Matt was leaning against the counter, his head in his hands, being supported on the counter by his elbows. He wore a frown on his face, muttering words to himself that Inez next to him couldn't even figure out.

"What's got you in the grumpy mood?" Inez asked him.

"Nothing," Matt muttered, untruthfully.

Inez shook her head, not believing him. "You know that I know you better than that, Matt. What's bothering you?"

"It's Slider," Matt explained, as his lover listened attentively. "He always thinks he's right, and sometimes he is. But how come you guys always take his side?"

"We don't do that, Matt," Inez answered, sympathetically. "Sure, he's cute and such an amazing skater, but we treat him the same way we treat you, especially me."

"Really?" Matt asked, unsure of her answer.

Inez nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. So, for once, give him a chance, okay?"

Matt shrugged. "I guess so."

Inez smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Great, get the lunch and I'll go help Digit with the drinks."

Matt watched his lover girl walk off towards the soda stand, where Digit was hovering in front of the counter, waiting for the drinks to be ready. He sighed, turning back to wait for the pizza and cheesy bread sticks.

"_Give him a chance for once?"_ he thought. _"Easier said than done."_

**Prologue up! So, what do you think of this story? Please Read and Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.**


	2. Afternoon At R Fair City

**I Will Always Hate You.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Afternoon At R-Fair City.**

Once Matt brought the pizza and cheesy bread sticks, and Digit delivered to them their drinks, it was time to dig into their scrumptious lunch. As they sat down to eat, Inez made sure Matt was sitting next to her so she was sure he wouldn't do anything stupid involving Slider, and because she loved him being so close to her.

The cheesy bread sticks were very cheesy and were each one foot long in length. Slider took one and placed one end into his mouth. Jackie bit into the other end, and the two lovers began chewing their way towards the middle until their lips met.

Matt was getting a bit tired of seeing Slider become so smitten with Jackie over a cheesy bread stick. Instead, he decided to turn his attention to his girl, Inez on his right side. And just so he was sure he didn't have to make contact with the cheesy bread couple for a bit, he nuzzled his face into Inez's silky brown hair, making her blush.

Digit rolled his eyes at the two couples being flirtatious with each other. "Matt, if you're going to continue doing that, find an empty booth, or better yet, a room!"

"I agree with Digit on this one," Lucky agreed. "And that goes for you too, Slider and Jackie."

Digit nodded in agreement. "In other words, lose the cheesy bread stick."

By that time, there was only a small piece of cheesy bread between Slider and Jackie's mouth. Turning a bit red, he removed the piece of bread and tossed it into a nearby trash can. Jackie remained silent, wishing Digit could have given them a few more minutes.

Matt stopped nuzzling his face into his brunette lover's hair and decided to have another slice of pepperoni pizza. He reached for the large pizza box in the middle of their table only to find one pizza slice left in the open box.

"Jacks," Slider said, turning to Jackie. "Do you want the last pizza slice?"

Jackie shook her head. "No, I'm full. You can have it."

Slider nodded, reaching for the last pepperoni pizza slice. Matt frowned. This was just another chance for Slider to beat him at something else. And he was still hungry. Not thinking twice, he reached for the pizza slice that he believed was rightfully his.

While Matt's hand reached the pointy end of the pizza slice, Slider had a firm grip on the crust. Matt knew that if he tried to tug the pizza away from Slider, it would tear in two. Worst than that, he might be stuck with the small piece, and he wanted the entire slice.

There seemed to be a tense moment between the two guys that only Inez seemed to notice. She sighed, wishing Matt had not only listened to her advice, but taken it as well.

Inez sighed. "Matt, just give him the pizza, so it saves you guys the arguing."

"But I'm starving!" Matt protested.

"Why don't we split it in half?" Slider suggested. "Two even shares."

"Only if I do it," Matt said.

"Why, you don't trust me?" Slider asked, confused.

"You're going to hog the whole thing, man!" Matt yelled.

"Why would you think I'm that selfish!?" Slider shouted.

Inez groaned. "Shut up you two! You're causing a commotion!"

Jackie nodded, irritated. "Yeah, just give the pizza slice to Slider, so we can get going! Glowla and Spout's performance is in half an hour and Glowla reserved us front row seats. If we don't hurry, it'll be too late."

"I agree with Jackie, Matt," Inez said, snatching the pizza slice from his hand and handing it to Slider, who accepted it. "It's just a pizza slice."

"Besides, you need to save room for cotton candy and popcorn during the performance," Digit mentioned.

Matt crossed his arms in defeat. "Fine, but I'm not going to be happy about it."

Hoping to cheer him up, she wrapped her arms around his right arm and sat closer to him. She knew that he was only happy whenever she was really close to him.

* * *

In R-Fair City's largest water park, the bleachers were filled with tourists, anxious to see the fabulous Glowla and her robotic whale Spout, perform many of their famous stunts. Vendors were squeezing their way through the rows of seats, selling snacks for the show.

After lunch, Lucky dropped Digit, Matt, Slider, Inez, and Jackie off at the water park, before resuming his taxi duties. Once they arrived, they searched for their front row seats, but there were so many people that it was kind of difficult to look over them to find their seats.

Fortunately, Glowla was waiting by the entrance for them. She looked fabulous as always. She was dressed in a red sleeveless leotard, dark blue tights, and red ballet flats. Her bright sky blue hair flowed down to her shoulders and curled outwards, with a baby blue headband in it.

"Well, if it isn't the Cybersquad," Glowla greeted, once she spotted them. "How've you been?"

"Fine, thanks for asking," Jackie answered, sweetly.

Glowla then laid eyes on Slider, who had his right arm around Jackie. "And Slider, still Jackie's lover, aren't you?"

Slider nodded, a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, great to see you too."

"Matt and Inez," Glowla said, turning to the red-headed skater and his brunette girlfriend. "You two are so adorable together."

Inez giggled, while Matt became interested with his feet. "Thanks."

"Digit," Glowla stated. "I never did pay you back for disguising yourself as me to distract Hacker while I escaped to stop my rampaging Spout."

"You don't have to pay me back anything," Digit answered.

"Too late, I already did," Glowla replied, smirking. "You have no idea how much work I had to do to get you those front row seats. All the celebrities are always reserving them."

Jackie grinned. "Thanks so much, Glowla. I guess we're even then, huh?"

Glowla laughed. "Don't thank me for the seats, thank Mary Pat and Britney. I had to persuade them to give up their front row seats, as well as their three friends' seats as well."

"Really?" Matt asked. "I hope we didn't cause any trouble for you or the twins."

"It's okay, though I kind of promised the twins an autographed picture of Slider," Glowla added. "You know them, they love hot guys."

Slider turned a bit red. "Heh, you don't say."

Glowla smiled, leading them down the long stairs to the bottom row in the bleachers. "Come on, your seats are down here."

Jackie nodded, leading the others down the stairs. Slider and Digit followed her. Matt crossed his arms, meaning that Inez couldn't wrap her arms around them. Instead, she just followed him down from behind.

Once they reached their seats, Jackie took a seat at the end of the row on the right. Slider sat next to her, followed by Digit, Matt and then Inez. Glowla stood it front of them, clapping her hands to summon a couple of snack vendors.

"Eat as many snacks as you want," she announced, happily. "You did win a day of free rides and games, and that includes food."

"Thanks a bunch," Slider thanked, grabbing himself a hotdog that one of the snack vendors offered him.

Glowla smiled. "No problem, well, I got to get to the top of the tall diving board, so the show can start."

As she left, the snack vendors did too. Digit now had his beak buried into a large supply of pink cotton candy. Slider and Jackie were sharing an extra large buttered popcorn. Inez was sipping a large soda in her hands, while Matt grumpily chewed on his hot dog.

Inez turned to Matt, trying to cheer him up. "Come on Matt, lighten up."

Matt groaned. "Why should I?"

Inez gestured towards the enormous pool of water in the middle of the water park. "Well, for one thing, the show's starting."

Just then, a voice over the speakers announced. "Ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause for the fabulous Glowla and her partner, Spout!"

The entire water park faded into darkness, and a bright spotlight switched on, revealing a beautiful Glowla standing atop the tall diving board next to the giant pool of water.

"Spout is underwater at the moment, waiting for our brand new performance to begin," Glowla announced, her voice echoing throughout the entire water park. "In order for us to do our new trick, we'll need a volunteer from the audience."

Automatically, random people in the audience started raising their hands and jumping up and down in their seats, hoping that they would be chosen to perform with Cyberspace's most famous and talented acrobat.

Matt raised his right hand, hoping he was chosen. He looked over to his right, and glared at Slider, since he put his right hand into the air.

The spotlight was scanning the entire water park for a random volunteer and just happened to shine over Slider himself. Jackie squealed, hugging Slider in happiness. Matt muttered an unflattering comment to himself about Slider, which earned him a smack from Inez.

"Slider!" Glowla announced, sounding pleased. "Come on up, you lucky dog!"

Satisfied that he was chosen, Slider removed his red hoodie and white long sleeve shirt, and tossed them over to Jackie, who hugged them tightly in her arms. He then kicked off his socks and skater shoes, before heading towards the diving board, in nothing but his green baggy shorts.

Matt noticed Jackie sighing dreamily, as Slider climbed up the diving board ladder, towards Glowla on the platform. He didn't understand why Jackie was head over heels in love with him so much. He rolled his eyes at her, since she loved seeing Slider shirtless.

"Ready for our trick?" Glowla asked, grabbing his right hand with her left one, once he reached the top.

"Totally!" he exclaimed. "What do I have to do?"

"When I give the signal, we'll both jump off the diving board," she whispered into his ear, so they wouldn't spoil the surprise for the audience. "I'll toss you into the air, before I jump myself. And, well, you'll figure out the rest."

Slider gulped, but shook it off. "Let's do this."

With that said, Glowla let go of his right hand, allowing Slider to act first. He looked over the edge and was considering backing out, due to the height he was at above the ground. But after recognizing Jackie smiling at him from below, he changed his mind.

Taking a deep breath, he hopped off the edge of the diving board. Glowla followed. Slider dove head first down towards the water. After a bit, he found it quite fun, so he decided to do a few flips just for fun.

Just then, Spout emerged from in the water and leaped into the air, which the audience responded with loud applause. In the air, he flipped over Slider, who was still diving, before landing back in the large pool with a splash. When he emerged once more, he shot a stream of water from his blowhole.

Slider landed on top of the water being shot from Spout's blowhole. He ended up on his back, his feet in the air. By then, as Glowla dove downwards, she did a cartwheel in the air and ended up landing perfectly on her feet onto Slider's feet.

"_Wow, I had no idea Glowla was so light,"_ Slider thought, grinning.

The audience erupted in loud cheers and applause. Digit was cheering as loud as he could. Inez and Jackie jumped to their feet, applauding him along with everyone else. Matt was the only one in the entire water park that remained in his seat, crossing his arms, uninterested.

* * *

It was a few hours until sundown. Jackie decided it would be best to start enjoying their time on the carnival rides, before they had to go home. Matt refused to go with them, since he'd been having a rough day, but Inez insisted that he go with them and quit acting like a joy killer.

There was a new rollercoaster at R-Fair City called The Wolverine Twister. Seeing it from afar, it was full of loops and steep hills, and once you reached the end, it automatically sent you backwards. It's a good things barf bags were included.

Since the line for the rollercoaster was growing at a rate that if they didn't get a spot, they wouldn't even get a chance to ride it at least once before they had to go home.

"Okay, Jackie and I will save us a spot in line," Inez said, looking over to Digit, Slider, and Matt. "You guys go get our free tickets."

Digit groaned. "Why must we go get them?"

"It's because Inez said so and my feet are killing me," Jackie replied, looking down at her feet.

"It's okay, Jackie, we'll do it," Slider said, gesturing for Digit and Matt to follow him towards the ticket booth. "Come on, dudes."

Digit nodded, hovering after Slider. Matt crossed his arms, groaning. Inez threw him a glare, and he uncrossed them, before following the other towards the ticket booth.

"_When will Matt ever learn to co-operate with Slider?"_ Inez thought, shaking her head.

Jackie tapped Inez on her right shoulder. "Inez, save us our spots, I've got to use the washroom."

"Okay, hurry back," Inez answered, as she got in line.

Sprinting towards a tourist building, Jackie hurried towards it, hoping to find a washroom in there. As she passed by a dark alley next to the tourist building, a dark figure leaped out behind her, sneaking up behind her.

Before she knew it, arms with dark sleeves wrapped themselves around her tightly. The left arm tightened around her waist, lifting her off the ground, while the right arm went around her face to plant the right hand over her mouth, muffling her screams.

Thinking fast, she pushed the right hand into her mouth and bit down hard. Feeling pain, he released the grip on her mouth, giving her a chance to scream for help.

"Slider, anyone, help!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, before the figure's right hand muffled her screams once more and dragged her away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inez was still standing in the long line, saving her friends their spots for The Wolverine Twister rollercoaster. She was wondering what was taking so long for Digit, Matt, and Slider to get the tickets. And what was taking so long for Jackie to return?

Pulling out her skwak pad from inside her right pocket of her blue miniskirt, she quickly dialled Matt's skwak pad number and waited for an answer.

When someone picked up she asked, "Matt what's taking you guys so long?"

"We're on our way back," Matt replied. "Just give us a few more minutes."

"You're not arguing with Slider again, are you?" Inez questioned, suspiciously.

Matt groaned. "I'm trying not to."

Just as Inez was about to end the conversation, a giant thick rope was thrown around her, snapping her arms to her sides, causing her to drop her skwak pad. She screamed, as she was pulled away by a mysterious dark figure, before anyone could notice.

On the other line of Inez's skwak pad on the ground, a voice was heard. "Inez, what's wrong!? Are you still there!?"

**Chapter 2 Up! My birthday was amazing beyond words! :P.  
**

**Please Read And Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.**


	3. Planning A Rescue Mission

**I Will Always Hate You.**

**Chapter 3: Planning A Rescue Mission.**

When Digit, Slider, and Matt returned to the line in front of The Wolverine Twister rollercoaster, they were surprised that Inez and Jackie were nowhere to be found. They asked the people in line, and they said they heard nothing, but a scream, and wondered what that meant.

Instead of going on the new rollercoaster, they sat on a bench near it, hoping that Inez and Jackie just went to do a quick errand or something and would return. By the time the sun had set and R-Fair City became deserted, and they decided to return to Control Central, thinking that they must have been tired and went back home.

After parking the Cybercoupe in the garage at Control Central, they headed for the main room, hoping Inez and Jackie were in there with Motherboard, waiting for them to return. When they entered, it was deserted, except for Motherboard on the big screen.

"Hello, Digit, Slider, Matt," Motherboard greeted, politely. "How was R-Fair City?"

"Same as always – extremely fun," Digit commented.

Motherboard noticed that the girls weren't with them. "Where are Inez and Jackie? Aren't they with you?"

Matt shook his head. "No, we thought they returned here. We couldn't find them in line at The Wolverine Twister rollercoaster."

"Well, where would they go then?" Slider asked.

Matt turned to face Slider, frowning. "Do I look like a psychic to you!?"

"It was just a question!" Slider answered, irritated. "There's no need to rant, dude!"

Matt crossed his arms. "Well, look who's ranting now!"

Motherboard interrupted them, before it got ugly. "Guys, break it up! I've got an incoming message!"

Listening attentively, Digit, Slider, and Matt turned their attention to the big screen, which split in half. Motherboard was on the left side, while on the right side, they were shocked to find none other than their friend, Creech, the princess-like ruler of Tikiville.

"Hey, Creech!" Matt greeted. "Everything going alright on your cybersite?"

Creech shook her head sadly. "It's not my cybersite anymore."

Digit's eyes widened. "No, that can't be right. I thought your reign was going to be extended, since they couldn't find time to host the new race to crown your successor yet."

"Yeah, I reigned for an extra year than I was supposed to," Creech explained. "In case you haven't heard, a new race was held and I passed on my crown to a very rich and very good looking guy."

"You did?" Slider asked.

"Yes, he's now Prince Michael of Tikiville," Creech answered. "He doesn't like being called the Big Kahuna and my reign is now over."

"Well, that explains why you're not wearing your crown anymore," Matt said.

"Yeah, but it's good to still work in the castle," Creech told them. "I'm now the prince's personal assistant."

Digit grinned. "Well, it sounds like a great job. That new prince sounds amazing."

"Not really," Creech replied, sadly. "See, he may be nice to everyone on Tikiville, but he's threatening his servants, including me."

"Why would he do that?" Matt asked, curiously. "Is there something bothering him?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Creech began to explain. "He wants a princess, you know, someone to be his bride. He's been taking out his anger on us because he couldn't find anyone he likes, whether she's a princess or not."

"Wow, I guess we're not the only ones with problems," Slider stated.

Creech raised a green eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"We went to R-Fair City today to hang out," Slider explained. "But in the afternoon when we went to get tickets to ride The Wolverine Twister rollercoaster, Inez and Jackie just disappeared. We couldn't find them anywhere."

Creech began to fidget. "See, that's the reason I called."

Matt's eyes narrowed. "Creech, do you happen to know where Nezzie and Jacks are?"

"Yes," Creech said, typing at what looked like a keyboard in front of her. "The prince wanted me to give you this message."

The entire screen switched from Motherboard and Creech to a video of what looked like Prince Michael being taped at the exact moment. Creech was right – he was good looking. He wore an emerald green T-Shirt, blue baggy jeans, and brown running shoes. He also had on a red cape around his neck, with the golden Big Kahuna crown perched over his shaggy blonde hair.

"You must be the remaining members of the Cybersquad," Michael said, smirking. "How do you like my new palace?"

Matt frowned. "Screw the palace! What have you done with my girlfriend, Inez!?"

"And where's my girl, Jackie!?" Slider added.

Michael chuckled. "I'm afraid they aren't your girls anymore."

"What are you talking about, scumbag!?" Matt yelled. "What did you do with them!?"

"Why don't we let them tell you," Michael said, stepping aside, revealing what was behind him.

Strapped to wooden chairs were Inez and Jackie. Their arms were bound together with thick rope behind the back of the chair. More thick rope kept their legs against the chair's front legs. On each side of them was tall, bulk, scary-looking security guards.

"We've been kidnapped," Jackie said, in tears. "The prince apparently has taken interest in us for some time now and demands that you give him one million snelfus or we'll never see you again!"

Inez nodded in agreement. "I know you won't be able to pay the ransom, even if you do try to raise the money. Therefore, he gave us another option, if we are unable to pay the ransom."

"After some time of watching us, he's going to choose which one of us interests him the most and make her his princess," Jackie continued, sobbing. "The other will be locked up in his castle dungeon forever."

"So, either way, we'll never see you again," Inez finished, sadly. "Well, no matter what the outcome is, we'll always love you guys.

Tears were already running down Jackie's face. "Bye, Slider."

"See you, Matt," Inez said, sadly.

Michael stepped back in front of the camera, with a smirk. "So, as you can see, they're mine now, and don't even try to rescue them, because my palace is under video surveillance whether it's day or night. With all that said, I bid you all goodbye."

There was static on the big screen, and Motherboard and Creech returned to the screen. Creech looked at them with worried eyes.

"I know this is big shock for you guys," Creech said. "But I can't do anything about it. I'll be thrown in the castle dungeon forever if they caught me as a traitor."

"We understand, Creech, but we got to do something," Matt said. "We can't just lose Inez and Jackie to some wannabe prince!"

"Are you saying that we're going to have to break in and rescue them?" Digit asked. "What if we get caught?"

"I'll risk it," Matt answered, determined.

"I'm with you," Slider agreed. "But we'll need Creech's help."

Creech sighed. "Fine, I'll do anything I can to prevent the wedding from happening. But only I can call you to keep you posted. If you call me all the time, it might become suspicious to the prince."

"No problem," Slider replied.

"And you can't call Inez or Jackie by skwak pad either," Creech warned. "Prince Michael confiscated all their telecommunication devices to prevent any rescue attempts."

"Okay then," Slider said, understanding. "By the way, do you have any idea who the prince might pick for his bride?"

Creech shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure, but he's going to try and win their hearts, and pick the one that responds well to the things he does to them."

"How often can you hang around the prince?" Matt asked. "You know, so we can get more information from him that way without him knowing."

"Very often," Creech answered, smiling. "Since I'm his personal assistant, I'm always around him. And he really trusts me."

"Alright, with that settled," Motherboard began, as Creech left. "Let's think of a plan."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the palace of Tikiville, Inez and Jackie were released from the wooden chairs, and were escorted to their bedroom by two tough-looking security guards. They made sure the two girls were in the room, before standing outside the bedroom door to make sure they wouldn't leave.

The room was magnificent. The bed against a wall was a canopy, draped completely with matching green cloth that completely enclosed the bed. A matching green night table was on each side of the bed, complete with a Hawaiian styled lamp perched on top of each.

Inside the closet were many royal dresses made out of very expensive silk that only someone with money could afford. There was a yellow vanity against another wall, with a few yellow beanbag chairs in front of the bedroom window. The walls were painted emerald green, while the floor was made of shiny waxed hardwood.

There was another door besides the bedroom door that led to the girls' private bathroom, complete with a sink, hot tub, shower, and more.

Sitting in one of the yellow bean bag chairs was a depressed Inez. She changed out of her regular teenage outfit, but left the fishnet leggings and combat boots on. She now wore a dark purple sleeveless silk dress that went down to the middle of her thigh, with the hem going down to her knees at the back.

Pacing back and forth across the room was a miserable Jackie. She also changed out of her regular teenage clothes and into a yellow spaghetti-strap knee-high silk dress. The hem was very frilly. She kept on her yellow knee-high socks and white Mary Janes.

"Jacks, I know you're upset, but you have to stop pacing," Inez said. "You're going to make a hole in the floor.

"I hope so," Jackie answered, twirling a silver baton in her right hand. "It could probably help us escape."

Inez shook her head. "There's no way we could. The whole castle is under surveillance. You'll be caught once you take one step out of this room."

"You're probably right," Jackie replied, sadly, tossing her baton into the air and catching it with her left hand.

Inez grinned at her tofu burger-loving friend. "Wow, you're good."

"I was going to enter the super teen talent contest at our high school, doing baton twirling," she explained, sighing. "But now I'll never get to."

Inez stood up and looked out the window next to her, also sighing. "I can't believe our freedom was taken from us just like that."

"It's just too bad that they can't afford to pay the ransom," Jackie said, sadly.

"Speaking of the guys," Inez began. "I wonder what they're doing at this very moment."

* * *

Back at Control Central, Matt was yo-yoing with his yellow, blue-starred yo-yo, deep in thought. Slider was pacing back and forth across the main room they were in, rubbing his chin, trying to devise a break-in-and-escape plan. So far, they weren't succeeding.

"Think, think, think!" Matt muttered, frustrated. "Come on, think!"

Slider looked over at Matt, concerned. "Dude, don't hurt yourself."

"Well, at least I'm trying to think of a rescue plan for Inez and Jackie, while you're pacing around, staring off into space!"

Slider frowned. "Hey, I want to save Inez and Jackie as much as you do and you starting these fights with me aren't helping much!"

"I'm not starting them!" Matt yelled, ticked off. "You're the one making these fights longer with every word that comes out of your mouth!"

"Boys, stop your bickering!" Motherboard cried, interrupting Matt and Slider's fight. "We're trying to develop a plan to free Inez and Jackie. If those two saw you two fighting, they would think you didn't care about them anymore!"

Matt looked down at his red sneakers, thinking about what Motherboard just said. Slider felt a bit ashamed. Why were he and Matt fighting when their girlfriends were in trouble? Who knows what Prince Michael might be doing to them at that very moment?

Just then, Motherboard's screen was divided in half, with Motherboard on the left, and Creech popping up on the right side. Matt and Slider turned to look at her, and noticed she was smiling at them brightly.

"Hey again, Creech," Slider greeted, noticing a happy expression on her face. "Did you find out anything?"

"Yes, but I can't stay on this computer long," Creech warned. "I excused myself from the dinner table to secretly send you some information. Everyone else is at dinner, so I have to hurry."

Matt quickly whipped out a notebook and pencil from his orange backpack and flipped to the first page. "Okay, shoot."

Creech nodded. "Alright, first of all, I found a secret passageway from the outside of the palace to the inside. It's hidden in a rosebush. I'll send you the map once I get it."

"How are the girls?" Slider asked, as Matt was scribbling down the first bit of information they received. "The prince isn't doing anything out of line is he?"

"Not that I know of," Creech replied. "I heard from a couple of bodyguards during a conversation that they've been doing nothing, but moping."

"At least we know they're okay," Matt said, still writing.

"For now," Creech added. "Just don't do anything until I say so, okay. We've only got one chance and if we blow it, it's over."

Slider nodded, understanding. "Creech, just promise us you'll do as much as you can to make sure the prince doesn't do anything to them, okay?"

"I promise I'll do what I can," Creech answered, as her watch beeped. "Oh, I got to go. Dinner is over, and they might catch me."

Matt tossed his notebook and pencil in his orange backpack. "Okay, be careful, and be sure to send us the blueprints to the castle when you can."

"I will," Creech replied, before signing out.

Motherboard watched Matt and Slider closing their eyes, hoping that Inez and Jackie were just fine and that the prince didn't get a chance to start his selection of his future princess bride yet.

"Gee, I hope Inez is okay," Matt said, sighing.

"I hope Jackie is staying strong," Slider stated. "I hope for the best."

**Chapter 3 Up! Sorry for the long wait. I'm so busy with tests and projects, it's not even funny. ****But I'll update when I can.**

**Please Read And Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.**


	4. The First Rescue Attempt

**I Will Always Hate You.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy lately.**

**Chapter 4: The First Rescue Attempt.  
**

It's been a few days since Inez and Jackie had been kidnapped. Since then, their boyfriends could hardly get any sleep at Control Central, without knowing if their girlfriends were still safe. Matt would be slouching on the couch in front of the television, eating chocolate chip cookies, while Slider rolled around in bed, having nightmares.

Digit was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Matt and Slider finally woke up after only several hours of sleep. Slider yawned, taking a seat at the kitchen table, before helping himself to some scrambled eggs. Matt almost fell asleep at the table, but stayed awake for some chocolate chip pancakes.

Taking a seat at the table, Digit placed a plate of waffles on the table, and was about to help himself to some grub, when he noticed Matt and Slider looking more exhausted than ever before. It was as though Hacker sucked the life out of him.

"You guys really got to learn to get some sleep," Digit said, as Matt lifted his head up groggily. "You're both too tired to even argue with each other.

Slider yawned again. "Sorry, I can't bear to sleep, without knowing if Jackie is alright."

"Well, we already have a plan," Digit explained, trying to keep the two teenage boys awake. "All we have to do is wait for Creech to call us back with a perfect opportunity to strike."

"It better be soon," Matt answered, his vision blurry from being so tired. "I think I'm seeing double."

Just then, a beeping sound from the main room indicated that there was an incoming call. Matt and Slider perked up slightly, hoping it was the call that could start everything. Scrambling out of their seats, they hurried out of the kitchen, towards the main room. Digit shook his head, going after them.

Once in the main room, the incoming call wasn't answered and Digit wondered why Matt and Slider didn't answer it yet. They left ahead of him and he knew for sure that they were anxious to find out if the call was from Creech, so he was wondering what was taking so long.

On the way to pick up the green phone hanging on the wall, he noticed Matt and Slider wrestling with each other on the floor, next to the phone, fighting over who got to answer it. For two people tired from lack of sleep, they sure still had a bit of energy in them to argue.

"Let me answer the phone!" Slider yelled, tackling the red-headed teenage boy.

"No, I want to answer it!" Matt screamed, as a crack was heard. "Ouch, my leg doesn't bend that way!"

Digit rolled his eyes, picking up the green phone. "Motherboard Control Central, who's speaking?"

"Digit, it's Creech," a female voice answered, eagerly. "Boy, do I have news for you!"

"Alright then, shoot," Digit said, pulling out a notebook and pencil from his chest hatch.

Creech continued on the other line. "Prince Michael is expecting a delivery for a new solid gold throne to replace the one he thinks is shabby and uncomfortable."

"So what's the plan?" Digit asked, his eyes on the squabbling boys still wrestling on the floor.

"The delivery is expected at around noon," Creech explained, as Digit scribbled everything down. "I secretly cancelled the delivery, so you, Matt, and Slider can go undercover as the delivery guys."

"Brilliant idea, Creech!" Digit exclaimed. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

Creech continued, now in a worried tone. "Yeah, I think Prince Michael already picked his princess bride."

"Who is it!?" Digit asked, surprised.

"He won't tell anyone, not even me," Creech replied, sadly. "He did tell me though that he has an idea of who he wants, but he's not positively sure yet."

"Well, we better act fast," Digit said, closing his notebook. "Thanks for everything, Creech."

"I'll be waiting with Prince Michael for the "delivery," Creech replied. "Good luck."

Digit hung up and returned the green phone to its original spot. By the time he did, Matt and Slider had ceased their argument and were standing next to Digit, anticipating good news. They were covered from head to toe in dark bruises and shallow scratches.

"Great news, guys," Digit said. "We can begin our plan at noon."

Matt's face brightened. "Really, what are our jobs?"

"We'll be going undercover as delivery guys, delivering a solid gold throne to the prince, though it's going to be fake, since we can't afford the real thing," Digit explained. "Then, when the coast is safe, we break Inez and Jackie out."

Slider grinned. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

"Great, I'll just started working on the fake gold throne," Digit replied, heading for the garage. "Coming, guys?"

When Digit received no response, he looked down at his feet and found Matt and Slider asleep on the floor. Matt was lying down on his stomach, his face in his arms, while Slider was lying down on his back, his arms and legs spread out.

"Fine, you guys can sleep," Digit said, chuckling to himself.

* * *

At around noon, Digit, Slider, and Matt, now dressed in matching blue and white delivery uniforms, were waiting outside the tall gate leading to Prince Michael's palace inside. Digit was at the front, straigtening his face black moustache, while Matt and Slider carried the fake gold throne.

"For a fake gold throne, it's sure light," Matt said.

"That's because it's made of wood, painted over with shiny gold paint," Digit explained. "Prince Michael will never know."

Slider admired the different coloured gemstones on the throne. "And nice job with the plastic jewels too."

It was then two guards came up to them from behind the gate, holding up swords. Digit stopped fingering his fake moustache, while Matt and Slider made sure the blue caps that were part of their disguises were covering their shaggy hair to hide most of their identity.

"May I help you?" one of the guards said, coldly.

Digit cleared his throat and put on his British accent. "Jolly good show, my boys! Your highness is waiting for a grand throne, no?"

"Of course," the other guard answered, pulling open the gates with his partner. "Right this way."

Digit nodded, as the two guards led them towards the palace. Matt and Slider followed, bringing the fake gold throne with them.

* * *

"It's brilliant!" Prince Michael exclaimed, at the sight of his new throne. "Marvellous, it's a masterpiece!"

In the throne room, Prince Michael was admiring his new throne. Digit was bowing before the Prince, while Matt and Slider were behind him, on their knees, their heads down. Creech was standing next to the prince's old throne, in clear view of Matt and Slider.

"I shall fetch you the payment for this extravagant throne," Prince Michael said, snapping his fingers. "Guard, please get the snelfus."

One of the three dozen guards in the throne room at the time bowed and rushed off to get the money. Matt and Slider looked up and were surprised to see so many guards in one place. Surely, the surveillance cameras would catch anything unusual?

Digit seemed to notice this as well "Forgive me for asking this your Majesty, but why are so many guards present in this room? I understand your safety is your concern, but surely, shouldn't the surveillance cameras catch intruders?"

"The surveillance cameras are down until they finish fixing the system," Prince Michael explained, a bit frustrated. "The whole system is fried. It could take weeks to repair everything."

Matt and Slider looked to Creech, who winked at them secretly. Apparently, she was the one that destroyed the entire security system, in order to give Matt and Slider plenty of time to rescue Inez and Jackie.

"Excuse me, sire," Slider said, standing up and bowing. "My friend and I desperately are in need of use of the restroom. We have many deliveries to make today and we hardly get to stop for a quick break."

"Of course," Prince Michael replied, summoning Creech to his side. "Creech, please escort these delivery men to the restroom please."

Creech curtseyed, as Matt and Slider prepared to follow her. "It would be my pleasure, your highness."

Luckily, Prince Michael was too self-centered and such a jerk to notice the sarcasm in Creech's voice. Matt and Slider had to hide their laughter, as they followed Creech out of the throne room and down a hallway, which surprisingly had no guards in it.

"Did you destroy the castle's security system?" Slider asked Creech.

Creech nodded, proudly. "Yep, it should be out for at least a month. That should give us more than enough time to break Inez and Jackie out."

"Well, we got to hurry," Matt warned. "We might not have much time before the prince gets suspicious of our long disappearance."

Slider nodded. "Where are Inez and Jackie now?"

"In their private room," Creech replied, gesturing for them to follow her up a flight of stairs. "Follow me, now."

* * *

In their bedroom, Inez was lying down on the canopy bed, counting the number of white tiles on the ceiling for the twenty-fifth time. Jackie was pacing back and forth across the room, twirling her silver baton in her right hand, bored.

Like Matt and Slider, the two girls couldn't get much sleep either. No matter how hard they tried, they just couldn't travel to dreamland. They tried counting sheep, singing lullabies hoping to feel tired, and even tried thinking of their boyfriends, but that just made them miss them more and made them even more unable to sleep.

Jackie stopped twirling her baton and yawned. "I can't sleep knowing we're prisoners of some self-centered prince."

"I can't sleep knowing that it's noon," Inez said, rubbing her eyes.

"We've been up for twenty-four hours straight, and we can't even take a half an hour nap," Jackie replied.

Inez sighed. "I sure wish something good would happen."

Just then, there was a knock at the bedroom door. Jackie hurried to the door to answer it, and Creech walked in, followed by Matt and Slider, still in their delivery men disguises.

"Hey, girls," Creech greeted, closing the door behind her. "You have visitors."

Jackie raised a black eyebrow, staring at Slider in disguise. "Forgive us for saying this, but we don't know these people."

Creech smirked. "These people claim to know you both, though."

Inez sat up in bed and pulled apart the transparent cloth surrounding the bed, so she could see the visitors. "Come again?"

"Jacks," Slider said, pulling off his hat, revealing his shaggy brown hair. "It's me, Slider."

Matt pulled off his hat as well, turning to Inez. "Inez, it's Matt."

Creech smiled, happily watching the scene unfold before her. Jackie threw her arms around Slider's neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Matt hurried over to Inez on the bed and kissed her deeply on the lips.

"Creech is secretly working for us without the prince knowing," Slider explained, looking into those chocolate brown eyes of Jackie's that he longed to look into. "She's helping us get you and Inez out."

Inez ran her right hand through Matt's shaggy red hair. "Thank goodness, I can't wait to get out of here!"

"Let's not wait any more," Slider said. "We got to hurry."

Before they could move, a voice was heard from downstairs, sending shivers down Creech's spine. Matt and Slider's eyes widened, while Inez and Jackie shuddered.

"THE DELIVERY CYBOID IS GONE!" a male voice shouted. "FIND HIM AND THOSE TWO OTHER GOONS OF HIS!"

"Oh, crap," Creech said, worried. "Too late, you guys got to get out of here!"

It was then Digit was by the window in the Cybercoupe. The hatch was open, so everyone can jump in. He had a look of horror on his face, as though he just barely escaped with his life.

"Matt, Slider, get in!" Digit yelled, frantically. "The prince is on his way upstairs now and it'll take a while to get everybody in the Cybercoupe!"

"What about Inez and Jackie?" Slider asked. "We can't just leave them!"

"We have no choice!" Creech replied. "I want you all out safely, and the guys can't be left behind. They'll be thrown in the palace dungeon. Once the guards recapture the girls, you'll all be trapped with no escape!"

"CREECH!" the male voice shouted again. "WHERE ARE THOSE TWO GUYS YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR!?"

Digit knew time was running out. "I'm not saying this twice, get in! The girls are safer than us now."

"Inez and Jackie will be fine," Creech reassured, as footsteps drew nearer. "I'll call you with another plan when I can. For now, you must go!"

Matt and Slider looked at each other. They knew it would be best to leave the girls for now and return to Control Central. Once Creech comes up with another plan, she would contact them. The girls were safer than them at the moment.

"Okay," Slider said, reluctantly. "But we'll be back for you."

"We promise," Matt added.

Creech stood by the bedroom door, awaiting the arrival of the angry prince. Slider and Jackie shared a passionate kiss, before he hopped into the Cybercoupe outside the window. Matt held Inez tightly in his arms, before joining Slider in the Cybercoupe.

Inez silently said goodbye, while tears began streaming down Jackie's face. Digit closed the hatch on the Cybercoupe, before it sped off into the sky, disappearing in a dot.

Creech signalled to Inez and Jackie, warning them the prince was going to barge into their room any minute. Quickly wiping up her tears, Jackie plopped herself down on one of the beanbag chairs next to the window, while Inez collapsed onto the bed, pretending to count the ceiling tiles again.

The bedroom door opened and slammed against the wall. Creech jumped back, shocked. The prince stormed in, in a fiery rage, with two guards behind him, holding up their swords, menacingly.

"Where are those three delivery men!?" Prince Michael shouted at Creech.

As calmly as she could, Creech curtseyed and replied, "A thousand pardons, your Majesty, but the three delivery men escaped."

"Weren't you keeping an eye on them!?" Prince Michael yelled.

"I watched them like a hawk, sire," Creech answered. "I'm afraid they were just too powerful for me to apprehend them."

Prince Michael looked over to Jackie and noticed her cheeks were red and puffy. "Why was she crying!?"

"Inez and Jackie informed me that the three men barged into their room to make their escape," Creech explained, thinking of a quick lie. "Jackie was so shocked, as they pushed her aside and escaped out the window."

Believing the lie, Prince Michael answered, "Very well, I will have to beef up the security at the front gates." He gestured for the guards to leave, before turning back to Inez and Jackie. "Ladies, please change into different clothes before joining me for lunch in the main dining hall, alright? Creech will escort you when you're properly changed."

Inez nodded sitting up. "We'll be right down, your Highness."

"Wonderful," Prince Michael replied, leading Creech out the door. "I'll give you girls your privacy, while I have a quick chat with Creech outside the room."

When Creech was outside the bedroom, Prince Michael closed the door, so Inez and Jackie couldn't hear, and said, "What fine young ladies, wouldn't you say, Creech?"

"I agree, your Majesty had quite fine taste," Creech answered, politely.

"Especially that Inez girl," Prince Michael said. "What cultural background is she? On Earth, they call her – um…"

"Latin, sire," Creech finished for him. "She's pure Latina."

"Interesting," Prince Michael commented, grinning.

"Are you thinking of proposing to her, your highness?" Creech asked, hoping he hasn't chosen between the two girls yet.

Prince Michael shook his head. "I haven't made up my mind yet, Creech."

"_Good, that means we still have a chance,"_ Creech thought.

**Chapter 4 Up! Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy lately and will be busy. But I'll update when I can. I've been going through a rough time lately. After two weeks of love and dating, my boyfriend broke up with me! But he made a promise before we got together that he and I would always remain close friends no matter what, and he kept that promise, so I'm good.  
**

**Please Read And Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.**


	5. A Solution In The Mail

**I Will Always Hate You.**

**Sorry for the long wait! Again, I've been busy. I mean, who hasn't been, right?**** On with the chapter! **

**Chapter 5: A Solution In The Mail.**

After escaping the wrath of an ill-tempered prince, Matt, Slider, and Digit returned to Control Central, tired from that day's events. When Motherboard asked about the rescue attempt, Digit explained how they were succeeding, but failed miserably.

Matt and Slider didn't even bother to help Digit with the explanation, let alone fight with each other. Instead, they left to their bedrooms inside Control Central and went to bed. They slept all afternoon, missed dinner, and didn't wake up until the next morning – getting most of the sleep that they missed when they were moping.

Digit knew that the wedding could take place at any given time and he hoped that Creech was trying to come up with a solution to help them sneak in again. With security being increased at the front gates, the rescue mission was going to get a whole lot tougher.

A day later, Creech sent them a cyber email, explaining how Prince Michael was commenting on Inez after they escaped. She also reassured them that he hadn't picked his princess bride yet, and that she was going to come up with a solution, even if it took her the rest of the week.

About six days after the failed rescue attempt, Matt and Slider were still trying to keep themselves occupied, so they wouldn't worry as much for the safety of their girlfriends. To pass the time, Digit suggested that they clean the messy spare room, to take their minds off Inez and Jackie.

Digit then went to check the mail. He didn't expect to find anything special, but thank you notes from cyber citizens, and coupons from "Stews to Go." It was then he laid eyes on a flyer, and before you knew it, he was sprinting inside.

"Slider, Matt, check this out!" he called, running into the spare room, waving the flyer in his right wing in the air.

"What is it?" Slider asked, climbing down from a ladder leaning on a tall shelf.

Matt popped his head out of a large cardboard box he was in, brushing his shaggy red hair so it was dust free. Digit handed him the flyer, while Slider walked over and read the flyer over Matt's right shoulder.

_JOBS AVAILABLE AT TIKIVILLE PALACE!_

_A wedding is due to take place here sometime soon, but the exact date is not set yet. Workers are required to help make preparations for the wedding and to work on the date of it._

_Waiters: You must be polite, obedient, and willing to deal with impatient members of royalty. You must also have patience, and have the ability to serve food in no time at all. Salary: Fifty snelfus per day._

_Janitors: You must be neat, organized, and willing to perform your janitorial duties to the best of your ability. You must also be able to handle ill-tempered members of royalty and willing to make the palace dirt free. Salary: Twenty-five snelfus._

_Chefs: You must be able to work at a face pace, have a knack for preparing gourmet meals, and be able to deal with the rants of an angry prince. Having experience is mandatory. Salary: one hundred snelfus._

_For more information, contact Creech at__ her number below._

There followed the phone number where Creech could be reached.

Matt looked at Slider, grinning. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'm way ahead of you, man," Slider answered, pulling out his skwak pad from inside his right shorts pocket.

* * *

That night, in the main dining hall of Tikiville Palace, Prince Michael was sitting at the table, waiting for the arrival of his possible brides. In front of him on the table were many delicious courses, ranging from cheesy bread sticks to lobster dipped in butter. The aroma of the fresh cooked food could be smelled from a mile away.

In the corner of the room, Matt was mopping the floor with a mop. He wore a dark blue janitor's uniform – a T-Shirt and pants, and his regular red running shoes. His shaggy red hair was completely hidden underneath a matching dark blue cap. A fake brown moustache was right under his nose.

From the doorway leading to the throne room, Creech walked in, holding her clipboard, followed by Jackie and Inez, wearing the same clothes as when they were last seen bidding goodbye to their boyfriends and Digit when they escaped six days ago.

Inez changed out of her silk purple dress and threw on a teal-coloured halter-neck knee-high silk dress. She still wore her fishnet leggings and combat boots as usual, since she didn't feel comfortable in anything else. Her short brown hair went down to her shoulders and curled outwards.

Jackie had changed from her yellow silk dress into a red halter-top backless knee-high silk dress. On her feet were matching red ballet flats. Her soft dark hair was put an upper ponytail at the back of her head and was tied with a red silk ribbon.

Inez took a seat on Prince Michael's left side, while Jackie sat on his right side, placing her silver baton on her lap. Creech stood by the doorway, next to a couple of guards, pretending to be in a conversation with them.

The double doors to the kitchen opened and Digit walked out, wearing a white chef's uniform and a matching white chef's had. He also had on a thin black moustache, to hide a bit more of his real identity.

From behind him, Slider came out, carrying a tray of three bowls of chicken noodle soup. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, shiny black shoes, and a red bowtie. His shaggy brown hair was visible, but thanks to the matching brown moustache under his nose, Prince Michael didn't recognize him.

Bowing before the prince, Digit spoke in a French accent. "Bon soir, your highness, and to your belles filles also. Please enjoy this special chicken noodle soup, before your eat your main courses."

Slider approached the table and gently placed a bowl of soup on Prince Michael's plate, and one on Inez's. Jackie watched the so-called waiter place her bowl of soup on her plate, and wondered if she met him before.

"Bon appetite, Prince Michael, and to you as well, my fair ladies," Slider stated, taking a bow and walking over to stand next to Creech.

Prince Michael ate a few spoonfuls of soup, before turning to Jackie. "So Jackie, Creech tells me you're an outstanding baton twirler."

"Pardon me, your Majesty, but I'm not that good as Creech makes me out to be," Jackie answered, trying to make sure the prince didn't take an interest in her.

"Don't be modest, Jackie," Prince Michael replied. "Show us what you can do."

Jackie looked over to Creech for help. Creech, seeing Jackie look at her, tried to send her a message using her facial expressions, hoping she would get the hint, since Jackie was a very intelligent person.

"_Go on and do what you have to do,"_ Creech's face read. _"You don't want the prince to think that I lied to him."_

Understanding what Creech was trying to tell her, she gracefully picked up her silver baton and stood up. She walked over to an area of the dining hall, where she was sure she wouldn't break anything during her performance.

With the song, "You Can't Stop the Beat" playing in the background somewhere, Jackie began twirling her baton in her right hand. As the song continued playing, she tossed the baton in the air, made a few quick turns, and caught it in her left hand.

"_She's really good,"_ Slider thought, watching his girlfriend in action. _"I hope the prince isn't too impressed."_

Jackie then started spinning the baton in the air using her elbows, which earned applause from the guards on duty in the dining hall. She then grabbed the baton and let it twirl around her neck, as she carefully rolled over on the ground.

Inez smiled at Jackie, before looking down at a menu on the table, and muttered, "Is there anything on this menu that's not swimming in gravy?"

Finally, Jackie grasped onto the baton and did a cartwheel, before ending up on her feet, with her left hand on her left hip and her right hand in the air, holding on to the baton.

"Wow, I'm truly impressed," Prince Michael said, applauding as well as everyone else in the dining hall. "How long have you been doing baton twirling?"

"For many years," Jackie answered, taking her seat at the table, her silver baton on her lap. "I've been taught back on Earth by Miss Iowa 2007 Diana Reed, a former beauty pageant contestant."

"Spectacular," Prince Michael commented. "I must admit, I thought Creech was lying to me for a minute."

"She's an amazing girl, your Highness," Inez told him. "She would never tell lie to anyone."

Prince Michael turned to Slider. "Waiter, tell the head chef to make three specials. And hold the gravy."

"As you wish, sire," Slider answered, before heading into the kitchen.

* * *

Digit was sitting at one of the kitchen counters, eating his famous sweet and sour salad with special seaweed sauce. All employees got three free meals a day. Since he wasn't expecting to cook anymore for the night, he decided to take his break and eat dinner.

Slider approached him, putting down the tray he was holding. "The prince wants three specials right now. Oh, and hold the gravy."

With only Digit and Slider alone in the kitchen at the moment, Creech offered to go into the kitchen and ask for some lemonade for Inez and Jackie. When she entered the kitchen, Digit was at the stove, making the three specials, while Slider sat on top of the counter, drinking a glass of water.

"How is it going so far?" Creech asked.

"How do you deal with a tyrant like Prince Michael?" Digit asked, throwing some spices into the specials. "Whatever he wants, he gets, and we have to work overtime!"

"I know it can be a burden working for him," Creech replied. "But we have to do this, in order to save Inez and Jackie."

"At least we get three free meals a day and our own rooms in the palace during the period of time we work here," Slider said.

"Do Inez and Jackie know that we've gone undercover?" Digit asked.

"It would be best not to tell them," Creech explained. "If they do know, they could end up flirting with Matt and Slider secretly, and what if Prince Michael catches them, then your covers are blown."

"Good point," Slider said.

"Well, I better get back in the dining hall before the prince gets suspicious," Creech replied, after grabbing two glasses of lemonade from the refrigerator. "Hurry up with those specials before the prince cracks."

"I wish he would," Digit said, as Slider chuckled.

* * *

Back in the dining hall, Creech handed the two lemonades to Inez and Jackie. They grinned, each taking a sip. She then went back to pretend to oversee Matt's janitorial duties

Prince Michael stood up and dismissed the guards from the room, who left obediently following orders.

"Enjoy your specials when they arrive, ladies," Prince Michael said. "I've got to speak in private with Creech for a moment about tomorrow's duties."

"Go ahead, take all the time you need," Inez said, sarcastically.

Jackie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, there's no need to hurry whatsoever."

Once more, Prince Michael didn't catch the sarcasm in Inez and Jackie's responses. Instead, he led Creech out of the dining hall and into the throne room. On the way, Creech secretly signalled to Matt to eavesdrop on their conversation.

While Inez and Jackie were busy helping themselves to bread sticks, Matt leaned against the doorway to the throne room, holding his mop in his hands. He was hoping that the conversation he was about to hear would give them some information about the situation.

"Is his Majesty having a pleasant dinner?" Creech asked, politely.

"Yes, I am, thank you for asking Creech," Prince Michael answered.

"What did you think of Jackie's amazing baton twirling performance, sire?" Creech asked, speaking a bit louder, so Matt could hear.

"I've never met such a talented young lady before in my life," Prince Michael replied. "She's also very pretty as well."

"Have you made your decision yet your Highness, so the wedding can take place?" Creech asked, hoping the prince would say no.

"Patience, Creech," Prince Michael answered. "All will be revealed eventually."

Matt hurried back to the original spot that he was mopping and pretended to continue cleaning, when Prince Michael and Creech entered the dining hall again.

"_Good, we still have time,"_ Matt thought, watching the prince take his seat at the table and starting a conversation with Jackie. _"But how much though?"_

**Chapter 5 Up! Again, sorry for the long wait for me to update. It's not everyday I get spare time to write, you know. Thanks for being patient with me. **

**If you didn't read my blog on my profile, which was updated at the beginning of the month, a guy asked me out during the last school dance of the year, and I said yes, and I'm glad I did, for he's been making me feel loved and he is treating me like the queen I am! LOL!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661,**


	6. Creech's Crush

**I Will Always Hate You.**

**Chapter 6: Creech's Crush.**

It was about seven in the morning the next day when Digit was woken up by the alarm clock in his bedroom in the Tikiville Palace. Slamming his wing on the off button to shut it off, he hopped off of bed and stretched, still feeling extremely exhausted from the night before.

He tossed off his blue and white striped pyjamas and kicked off his fuzzy blue cyboid slippers. He reached for his white apron hanging on the closet door and put it on. He slipped his feet into the matching white shoes and tossed his white chef's hat onto his head.

After a long yawn, Digit made his way out his bedroom door, and down the hallway, quietly as to not wake Prince Michael, who was likely trying to get a few more minutes worth of sleep. Since he hardly worked as hard as Digit did, Digit wondered why he was always so tired.

He hurried down the staircase and sprinted across the throne room to the main dining hall. From there, he zipped into the kitchen, and leaned against the kitchen counter to catch his breath.

Digit knew that Slider would be down at any minute after getting the prince's breakfast menu from Creech. Then, he would have to work feverishly and get the meals finished, so Slider could deliver them before the prince complained of being hungry.

Sure enough, Slider walked in, dressed in his black waiter's outfit and black moustache. He switched on the lights, and noticed Digit standing by the kitchen counter. Yawning, he handed Digit a sheet of paper.

"Here's the prince's breakfast menu for today that Creech gave me," Slider said. "Two eggs sunny-side up, three well-cooked sausages on the side, and a glass of milk. Oh, and be sure the eggs and sausages don't touch."

Digit sighed, making his way towards the refrigerator. "Can the prince be any pickier?"

"And Creech also told me what the girls want," Slider added. "A stack of three waffles with butter and drizzled with maple syrup for Jackie and two slices of buttered toast with a glass of orange juice for Inez."

"It's a good thing I have a good memory then," Digit said, grabbing a bunch of ingredients needed from the refrigerator."

Slider sat on a wooden stool next to the kitchen counter and ate some green grapes in a glass bowl in front of him. Digit was busy at the stove, frying the eggs. Two slices of bread were already in the toaster, along with three frozen waffles.

It was then the double doors to the kitchen opened and Creech walked in, dressed in her normal clothes, with her clipboard in her arms. She looked worn out, as she yawned and made her way over to Slider.

"Hey Slider," she greeted, before turning her attention to Digit. "Digit, I've got urgent news from the prince."

"What is it now?" Digit asked, tossing the two slices of toast on one plate and the three waffles on another.

"Prince Michael said instead of sausages, he wants bacon," Creech continued. "Extra crispy and don't let them touch the eggs."

Digit groaned, drizzling syrup over the waffles. He then buttered the slices of toast and added a small slice of butter on the waffles. He slid them down the kitchen counter over to Slider, who was ready with three silver trays.

"Did you guys have a good night's rest?" Creech asked, concerned.

"Define a good night's rest," Digit replied, grabbing two glasses, and pouring one with milk and one with orange juice.

"I hardly got any sleep at all," Slider added, placing the glasses of milk and juice that Digit slid over to him on the appropriate trays. "I don't know why, I just couldn't sleep."

Digit started frying the three strips of bacon on the frying pan. "Prince Michael woke me up at midnight. He was craving for nachos with cheddar cheese."

"That Prince Michael thinks the whole cyber universe revolves around him," Slider said, as Digit slid him the plate of eggs and bacon, so he could put it on the tray. "He's such a pain to deal with."

Digit nodded in agreement, taking his dirty pan and cooking utensils to the sink. "I know, he's so bossy, strict, impatient – "

"Cute."

"Cute," Digit continued rambling, before stopping dead in his tracks. "Wait, what?"

Slider and Digit turned to stare at Creech, as if she was from a different cybersite. She turned a bit red, grinning a little.

Matt entered the kitchen, dressed in his janitor's uniform. In his hands was a broom and dustpan. He also looked as though he hardly got any sleep the night before.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Matt asked, confused, as he looked at Digit and Slider's shocked faces.

Slider was trying to make sure that he heard it right. "Please say you didn't just say what I thought you said."

"Creech, you think that Prince Michael is cute?" Digit asked, shocked.

Creech blushed redder than a ripe tomato. "I have to admit, he is pretty cute."

"But he's can be such a pain in the tail," Digit replied, dropping his dirty dishes into the kitchen sink.

"I know, but I can't help it," Creech began. "The more I spend time around him, the more I get to know him. Sometimes, he can be sweet, caring, and he's so attractive."

Matt felt like he was going to throw up. "Oh, gag me with an artificial sweetener already."

"Come on, Matt," Creech said. "Sure, he can be ill-tempered and annoying sometimes, but on the inside – "

"He's gross?" Slider asked.

"I think I can see past my nose, Slider," Creech answered, hugging her clipboard tightly to her chest. "Deep down, way down, I know that there's something."

Digit looked a bit sick. "Creech, I think you're in love with Prince Michael."

"This is one of the reasons why I wanted to help Inez and Jackie escape," Creech explained. "Besides knowing that what Prince Michael is doing to them is wrong, I don't want them to be his love interests. I want to be the one that he looks at, and then says to everyone, "That's her."

"Don't worry, we'll figure out something," Slider said, carrying Inez and Jackie's trays in both of his hands.

"Here, let's get going before the prince gets impatient," Creech suggested, grabbing the prince's tray in one hand and her clipboard in another.

With that said, Slider and Creech exited the kitchen.

* * *

Inez and Jackie woke up that morning from a short sleep. They didn't know that Matt and Slider went undercover in the castle, but they did know that their boyfriends weren't giving up on the rescue mission. Therefore, the girls were able to get more sleep lately. It wasn't much, but it was better than usual.

Remembering Prince Michael telling them about a spa inside the castle, Inez and Jackie figured that they could use some rest and relaxation from all their troubles. The prince allowed them access to any room in the castle, and they took full advantage of that.

Inez took off her pyjamas and threw on a purple one-piece swimsuit, with a yellow star in the middle. She slipped her feet into a pair of matching purple flip flops, and wore a fuchsia floor-length robe over her body, tied at the front.

As for Jackie, she also changed out of her pyjamas and into a yellow halter-top bikini. The top was hooked at the back, while the bottom had a cute decorative knot on each hip, and showed off her long legs. She wore a teal coloured floor-length robe over her body and tied it at the front, with a pair of yellow flip flops on her feet.

Once they were ready, two guards came into their room and were ready to escort them up to the spa. They also informed the girls that their breakfast would be ready at the spa when they arrived, so that they could eat, while they relaxed.

Both of the girls were astonished when they arrived at the castle spa. The walls were sparkly and white, with matching white tiles on the floor. The spa was equipped with several hot tubs, used for bubble baths and mud baths, with a built-in salon.

There were a couple of rooms at the back used for massages, as well as a bathroom. There were also makeup vanities in sight, and areas uses for manicures and pedicures. Equipped with so many things, it was no wonder that the room seemed to go on and on.

Once Inez and Jackie were in the room, the guards left, and within a matter of minutes, Creech walked in, followed by Slider, who held the girls' breakfast trays in his hands. Creech had finally finished delivering the prince's breakfast, and led Slider to the spa, carrying with her a message from the prince himself.

"Whoa, this spa is larger than my house!" Jackie exclaimed, surprised.

"It's even larger than the baseball stadium near my house," Inez added. "And that's saying something."

"Girls, the waiter has arrived with your breakfasts," Creech said, her clipboard in her arms. "Where are you two planning to do in here first?"

"I think I'll go get my hair washed, and then take a bubble bath," Jackie answered. "I could really use a soak."

Creech summoned one of the handsome muscular male spa workers, who led Jackie towards the back of the room to one of the shampoo sinks. Slider gave Creech Inez's breakfast tray, before heading over to the hot tubs to drop off Jackie's breakfast tray on an empty side table.

"Inez, the prince wants you in one of those back rooms over there," Creech said, gesturing towards the massage rooms.

"Why?" Inez asked, curiously.

"I'm not allowed to say, I'm only doing what I'm being told to do," Creech replied.

Inez nodded and headed towards one of the massage rooms at the back of the spa.

* * *

Meanwhile, Slider was sitting on the edge of one of the hot tubs, watching Jackie getting her hair washed from a distance. Even though he got to see her everyday, he still missed her – he still missed holding her in his arms and telling her over and over how much he loved her, and how he would do anything to protect her.

Matt entered the spa, dragging his mop and a bucket of water with him. It was a good thing that Prince Michael ordered him to mop the tile floor in there. He heard that Inez would be in there, and he wanted to get a chance to at least see her, knowing that he couldn't

tell her it was really him in disguise.

He approached Slider, who was watching the guy finish saturating Jackie's silky dark hair. The guy reached for a bottle under the sink and squeezed shampoo onto her hair, before working it into a thick lather, gently massaging her scalp. Slider growled a bit, extremely jealous of the guy, who had no idea how lucky he was to be working on the most beautiful girl in all of Cyberspace.

"Slider," Matt said, trying to snap Slider out of his fiery rage. "You should be lucky; this is the closest you've been to Jackie since the failed rescue attempt."

"I know, but it's just – the guy – and – he – ugh!" Slider muttered, clenching his fists.

"Don't talk that way man," Matt replied. "You know that Jackie loves you a lot. For all I know, in her head right now, she could be wishing that you were the guy washing her hair at this moment."

"You could be right, dude," Slider said, calming down.

"And she hasn't been this peaceful and happy in days," Matt added. "And if she's happy, you should be happy too."

"Whatever you say, but I still don't like that guy," Slider replied. "I hate him almost as much as I hate Prince Michael."

As if on cue, Prince Michael walked into the spa, smiling to himself. Matt hurriedly zoomed over to a random spot in the room and began mopping the floor around him. Slider automatically stood up, pretending to be placing Jackie's breakfast tray onto the side table.

After dropping Inez's breakfast tray in the massage room Inez was in herself, Creech closed the door and left, finding her facing Prince Michael. She blushed a light pink, but remained calm as always.

"Is everything ready, Creech?" the prince asked.

"Yes, your Majesty," Creech answered, politely. "She's in the room now, as we speak."

"And she doesn't know about the surprise yet, right?" Prince Michael asked.

"I kept my lips sealed, sire," Creech replied.

"Creech, how could I have done all of this without you?" he said, caressing her face a bit, which deepened her blush, though Prince Michael didn't notice. "Now, leave the girl and me alone."

Disappointed that the little moment was over, Creech took a step back, and headed back to see Matt and Slider. "As you wish your Highness."

* * *

In one of the massage rooms at the back of the spa, Inez had already removed her fuchsia robe and hung it on a hook at the back of the door. She then lay down on the massage table, stomach down. Her head rested in her arms folded in front of her.

"I wonder why Creech wanted me in here," Inez said to herself. "Oh, well, this is relaxing anyway."

It was then the door opened and Prince Michael walked in, closing the door behind him. "Good morning, Inez."

Inez lifted her head, taken back by surprise. "Prince Michael, if I may ask, what brings you here?"

"Creech informed me that you and Jackie were going to the castle's spa today," he answered, smiling. "I thought you might want a little massage."

"Um, yeah sort of," Inez replied, uneasily. "But shouldn't your workers be doing this sort of job?"

"I step in when I choose to," Prince Michael explained, heading towards a counter near the back of the room. "This is one of those rare times that I do."

Inez put her head back down, wishing that the prince wasn't going to do what she knew that he was going to do. He would rather have anyone else massage her, which led her to thinking about Matt, and wishing that he would soon bust her and Jackie out of the castle.

Prince Michael returned from the back of the room, clutching a bottle of massage oil in his hands. He stood next to Inez, squeezing a bit of oil into his hands. After placing the bottle on a nearby chair, he rubbed his hands together and placed them gently on Inez's shoulders.

Inez couldn't help, but sigh, as the prince carefully rubbed her shoulders. He then moved to her neck, finding a couple of knots there.

"Oh, I found a few knots here," Prince Michael said, putting his hands to work. "How's this?"

Inez cracked a small grin, unable to help herself. "I have to admit, that feels really good."

Prince Michael smiled, working on another spot on her neck. "Good, what about this?"

* * *

Outside the massage room, Creech, Slider, and Matt were silently leaning against the door, listening in to what was going on in the room between Prince Michael and Inez. They pressed their ears to the door, eavesdropping.

All Creech, Slider, and Matt heard was moaning coming from Inez. Every now and then, they would also hear Prince Michael ask questions and Inez would reply, sounding satisfied.

"Are you sure that I'm not hurting you?" Prince Michael asked.

"No, I feel okay," Inez replied, sighing happily.

Slider had a sickening look on his face. "Geez, what is going on in there?"

Matt cringed. "You don't think that they're – "

Creech shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm absolutely sure that it's not what you think."

**Chapter 6 Up! I hope you all like it!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,  
TeenQueen661.**


	7. Choosing The Bridesmaids

**I Will Always Hate You.**

**Chapter 7: Choosing The Bridesmaids.**

Just listening to moaning coming from his girlfriend Inez made Matt cringe. Also knowing that Prince Michael was in the room with her as well was enough to make Matt go temporarily insane. As a result, Creech and Slider had to drag the fiery red head out of the spa before he would do something stupid that he would regret.

Creech led Matt to his bedroom in the palace and made an attempt to calm him down, while Slider left to fetch him a cup of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows, as ordered by Creech. By the time he returned with a steaming mug in his hands, Matt seemed to be calming down.

By the time the afternoon came, Matt was back on his feet and ready to work. He spent a few hours beforehand with Creech, who made sure that he wasn't going to put the prince in intensive care no matter how much he despised him.

Of course, Prince Michael was not satisfied to hear that his throne room floor wasn't waxed yet, in which Creech had to lie to the prince, saying that Matt had to clean one of the bathrooms due to one of the guards having food poisoning and hurling all over the bathroom floor.

In the girls' bedroom Jackie was sitting on the bed, her legs crossed in front of her. She was back in her regular yellow royal silk dress. She had a clipboard and pen in her hands.

On the bedroom floor was Inez, surrounded by a bunch of open pink envelopes and cards. She was dressed in her normal purple royal silk dress with her black fishnet leggings and black combat boots. In her right hand was a pen.

"I still can't believe Prince Michael is planning his wedding already," Jackie said. "He didn't even choose one of us to marry yet."

"That's a good thing, though," Inez replied. "It means that Matt and Slider have more time to bust us out."

"They haven't done anything in about a week," Jackie mentioned. "I hope they come up with a plan soon."

"Same here," Inez answered. "But on the bright side, Prince Michael allowed us to invite whoever we want to the wedding."

"Except for Matt, Slider, and Digit of course," Jackie said, sighing. "Why do we even have to help him plan the wedding of our nightmares?"

"Prince Michael doesn't know about Matt, Slider, Digit, and Creech helping us escape," Inez reminded her. "We have to act as though we're going along with his plan with no trouble."

Jackie nodded. "Okay, back to the invitations then."

"And choosing the bridesmaids," Inez replied, picking up another card. "Who else do you want to have as bridesmaids in the wedding?"

"So far, we've written invitations for Mary Pat, Britney, and Glowla," Jackie answered, checking her clipboard. "Next is Shari Spotter."

"Shari is fine with me," Inez said, writing in the card. "She can be our maid of honour if she wants."

"Sounds good to me, but hurry and write, so we can finish," Jackie replied. "We promised Prince Michael that we'd get to him our list of bridesmaids and their invitations as soon as possible."

Just then, there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Come in," Jackie called, still reading her clipboard.

The door opened and Matt walked in, holding a feather duster in his hands. He noticed Inez sitting on the ground as he passed her by, and had to stop himself from wanting to kneel down and kiss her, thus revealing his secret disguise.

"I just came in here to tidy up a bit, my ladies," Matt said, deepening his voice to disguise it. "I surely hope you won't mind."

"It's alright, go ahead," Inez replied, still writing Shari's invitation.

While Matt got to work, Slider walked into the bedroom, carrying a silver platter of sushi in his left hand. He immediately spotted Jackie sitting on the bed and decided that it wouldn't hurt to serve her the snack, as long as he was careful and didn't give his secret disguise away.

He bowed before his girlfriend, offering her the tray of sushi. "Miss, would you care for a little snack?"

"Why, thank you," Jackie answered, reaching for a piece of a California roll and popping it into her mouth.

"There, I'm finished with Shari's invitation," Inez announced, slipping the card into a pink envelope and sealing it.

"And that's all our bridesmaids, right?" Jackie asked. "Is there anyone else you would like to have in the wedding?"

Inez shook her head. "I'm good, if you're good. Go ahead and call for Creech."

Jackie nodded, reaching for a small bell on the night table and ringing it a couple of times. "Creech!"

Slider was taken aback by the loud ringing. "Whoa, that is sure one loud bell, miss."

"Don't you love it?" Jackie asked. "It's just what we need in a castle as big as this." She rang it again. "Creech!"

It was then Creech came running into the room, panting after a long sprint. She turned her attention to Jackie. "You rang, girls?"

"Here are the invitations for our chosen bridesmaids for the wedding," Inez said, handing her the small stack of sealed pink envelopes.

Creech nodded, accepting the invitations from Inez, as well as the list of bridesmaids from Jackie. "Splendid, I'll send these to the prince right away." She turned her attention to Matt and Slider. "Gentlemen, I would like a word with you for a moment, if you please."

Matt and Slider followed Creech out of the room. Creech closed the bedroom door, to make sure that Inez and Jackie wouldn't hear her. She then turned to the two guards standing guard outside the bedroom.

"Gentlemen, you are dismissed," Creech said.

The two guards obeyed her command and left, heading down one of the halls. Making sure that no one was in a close range of their position to hear them talking, Creech began to speak to Matt and Slider.

"I think we might be able to use the bridesmaids as a key to helping Inez and Jackie escape," she said.

"How can we do that?" Slider asked, curiously.

"Once Prince Michael goes over the list of bridesmaids, I'll send the invitations out with notes, regarding the situation," Creech explained. "From there, we can begin to plan our best rescue attempt ever."

"Sounds great," Matt commented. "But in what ways could the bridesmaids help?"

Creech read the list of bridesmaids that Jackie gave her. "Interesting, it seems that the chosen bridesmaids are twin celebrities Mary Pat and Britney and famous acrobat Glowla, with the maid of honour being sorcerer-in-training Shari Spotter."

"Shari Spotter," Matt repeated, grinning. "Her powers can definitely help us."

Slider nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and I'm sure we can put Mary Pat, Britney, and Glowla to good use as well."

"We'll plan out the details later," Creech announced. "But Inez and Jackie must not know about this new rescue attempt."

"Why not?" Matt asked, confused.

"If they knew, they wouldn't be convincing Prince Michael enough that you guys aren't rescuing them," Creech explained. "If Prince Michael believes that you two backed off from rescuing the girls, then he wouldn't have to worry. And this can all come out later as one big shock when the plan is put into action."

"If you say so," Slider replied.

* * *

After going over the list of chosen bridesmaids, Prince Michael ordered Creech to send off the invitations. Little did he know was that Creech slipped notes into them after, so when Mary Pat, Britney, Glowla, and Shari received them, they would be aware of the situation.

Inez and Jackie got tired of being cooped up in their bedroom for most of the afternoon, so they decided to go find something else to do. Accompanied by a palace guard, Inez went to the palace's giant arcade, while another guard led Jackie to the palace's beautiful garden.

The garden was in the palace walls, so Jackie couldn't escape without the guards catching her. There were so many different varieties of flowers and plants. And Jackie was sure that she saw bush trimmed to resemble Prince Michael somewhere.

Jackie sat at the edge of the large water fountain in the garden. After taking a few minutes to observe a beautiful bush of red roses, she turned around to look at her reflection in the water. She was beautiful. She remembered how Slider always told her she was beautiful.

"_Oh, Slider,"_ she thought, sadly. _"I sure hope that I'll get to be with you again soon."_

"Jackie?" a voice said.

Startled, Jackie turned around to find Prince Michael approaching her. She cursed under her breath as he sat down next to her on the edge of the fountain. She was hoping that he wouldn't find her out here, but too late.

"Forgive me if I startled you," he said, apologetically.

That unusual behaviour surprised Jackie. "Oh, it's okay."

"I knew I'd find you out here," Prince Michael continued.

"How?" Jackie asked.

"I had a feeling you'd be out here smelling the roses, which by the way are as beautiful as you are," Prince Michael answered.

"Oh," she replied, unsure of what to say. "Uh, thanks."

"No problem," he said.

There was silence, when Jackie was doing almost everything to avoid looking at Prince Michael. She wished she could've evaporated on the spot. At least she would have been out of the palace grounds and be free. To her, it was better than sitting next to Prince Michael, her possible future husband.

What Jackie and Prince Michael didn't know was that Slider was secretly hiding in the bushes, spying on them. In his hands was a silver platter with a matching silver tea cup full of steaming hot tea and matching silver saucer, as requested by the prince.

"Look Jackie," Prince Michael said, taking her left hand into his hands. "I know I may be holding you and Inez here against your will, but it's for your own good."

Jackie crossed her arms. "How can that be for my own good?"

"Girls like you and Inez deserve better," Prince Michael replied. "You both deserve someone who's rich and who can give you girls everything you want and need."

Jackie stood up, irritated. "I had everything I wanted and needed before you imprisoned me in the miserable prison you called your palace!"

"What are you talking about?" Prince Michael asked confused. "I gave you and Inez everything you wanted."

"Except for our freedom," Jackie answered, frowning. "It's something you'll never be able to give us."

"I'm the only guy for you and Inez," Prince Michael explained. "You'll realize that if you're the girl I choose to marry."

"I certainly doubt that!" Jackie yelled. "Whether or not we're married, Slider is the only guy I'll ever love!"

Slider smiled at what Jackie said about him, just as Jackie herself ran off, heading back for the palace. He was relieved to find out how much his beautiful Jackie cared about him so much. But he knew that he had to get back to his undercover job.

Acting as though he had just arrived, he approached Prince Michael from behind the bush while he wasn't looking. Prince Michael watched Jackie run off, before turning to Slider, who was walking up to him with his tea.

"Your Majesty, here is your steaming hot cup of tea," Slider said, offering him the tray with the tea cup and saucer on it. "It's just like you requested."

"Much appreciated," Prince Michael answered, accepting the cup and saucer from him and took a sip of tea.

Slider held the silver platter in his hands. "So, sire, is something the matter with Lady Jackie? I spotted her run past me towards the palace."

"I tried to woo her, with no success," Prince Michael explained.

As Prince Michael began his ramble about what happened, Slider just stood there, pretending to be interested in what he was saying. At the same time, he was praying that Jackie would be alright.

* * *

During dinner that evening, Prince Michael was enjoying the turkey main course with Inez and Creech, who joined him for dinner. There was only one empty seat left at the table, which meant that Jackie didn't join them for dinner for some reason.

Slider walked out of the kitchen, carrying a silver platter with a plate of mash potatoes on it, as well as a gravy bowl full of hot gravy. He then placed them on the dining room table, where the plates of fresh bread slices and butter were, as well as the bowl of green peas.

"Thank you, waiter," Inez said, smiling.

"My pleasure, Lady Inez," Slider replied.

Inez glanced at the empty chair on the other side of Prince Michael. "Your Majesty, where's Jackie?"

Prince Michael also looked at the empty chair next to him. "That's strange; it's not like her to miss a meal."

"I think she's still in the girls' bedroom," Creech said, buttering a slice of bread. "She wouldn't come out. She sounded upset."

"Who would do such a thing?" Prince Michael questioned, angrily.

Slider glared at the prince, his eyes like daggers stabbing the prince in his back. _"Yeah, I wonder who would do that, eh?"_

Just then, Digit came out of the kitchen, who was also holding a silver platter in his wings. On the platter was a plate with a slice of strawberry cheesecake, a cup of steaming hot tea on a saucer, and a napkin wrapped around a fork.

"Excuse me, sire," Digit said, approaching the prince. "I made Lady Jackie's favourite dessert, as well as a cup of steaming hot tea."

"Sounds tasty, I'm sure that will cheer Jackie up," Prince Michael answered, turning to Slider. "Waiter, deliver the platter to Jackie immediately."

"Gladly, sire," Slider answered, relieved to be getting away from the person that made his Jackie cry.

Digit grinned, handing Slider the silver platter with the strawberry cheesecake slice and cup of tea on it. Holding it carefully in his hands, he went out the double doors to the throne room, towards the main staircase leading upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, in her room, Jackie was outside on the balcony next to the bedroom window. She was leaning against the balustrade, deep in thought, as the stars in the night time sky twinkled above her. She missed Slider so much.

_All I have is a picture in my mind how it would be  
If we were together_

In the middle of Jackie's song, Slider knocked on the bedroom door. When she didn't answer it, he opened it and went right in, just in time to hear her sing the next few words of her song.

_Let's pretend that you're far away  
Let's say you write to me  
And you promise in your letter_

On his way to place Jackie's food on one of the green night tables, he nearly dropped the tray he was carrying. He didn't know that Jackie had such an amazing singing voice.

_That you'll come home  
Come home to my heart  
When you come home  
We'll never be apart  
If I keep dreaming of you  
Start believing it's true_

As he watched her from a distance, Slider couldn't believe how much she missed him. He really wanted to let her know right then and there that he was disguised as the waiter, but he was undercover and couldn't blow his secret.

_Soon you'll come home  
Soon you'll come home  
Soon you'll come home  
To my heart._

Jackie turned around and headed back to the canopy bed. Luckily, Slider had already slipped out the bedroom door before she could see him. He left the door partially open, so he could hear the remaining lyrics of the song.

_Soon you'll come home  
Home to my heart  
Soon you'll come home  
Home to my heart  
If I believe..._

Sitting on the canopy bed, Jackie noticed a slice of strawberry cheesecake on a plate sitting on her night table, along with a cup of tea. Grabbing the fork right next to it, she began to eat. At the same time, Slider made his way back to the dining hall, going over what he just witnessed.

"I'm going to get you out, Jackie," he said quietly to himself. "You don't deserve to be this miserable."

**Chapter 7 Up! Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block for the end of this chapter.**

**BTW, the song Jackie sung was, "Soon You'll Come Home" from "All Dogs Go To Heaven."**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.**


	8. Unveiling The Crown

**I Will Always Hate You.**

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy lately. **

**Chapter 8: Unveiling The Crown.**

The following week was a week of wedding preparations. Prince Michael ordered all employees to start preparing for the wedding that was due to take place soon. Creech knew that the prince was almost done deciding who to marry, but wasn't finished yet.

Most of the employees were at the Cyber Grand Tower on floor negative five - the location of the grand ballroom, where the wedding was to take place. Prince Michael wanted the fanciest place in Cyberspace to hold the wedding, no matter how much it cost.

Back in the Tikiville palace, Digit, Matt, and Slider were on their lunch break. They were in the palace kitchen, where they were all eating Digit's famous sweet and sour salad with special seaweed sauce.

Digit yawned. "What a morning."

Slider nodded in agreement. "I know, it's been half a day already and I'm already wiped out."

"You said it, guys," Matt added, sipping his glass of water.

Just then, the kitchen doors swung open and Creech ran in, panting after a long run. In her arms was her clipboard, like usual.

"Hey, guys, follow me," she said, urgently. "It's really important."

Matt groaned. "Creech, can't it wait until after lunch?"

"No, I need to show you guys it now!" Creech cried.

Slider hopped off his chair. "Fine, but let's hurry."

"Yeah, our lunch break is over in twenty minutes," Matt added, as he followed Slider, Digit, and Creech out the kitchen doors. "Let's make this quick."

The four of them made their way out of the kitchen and through the dining hall to the throne room. Every now and then, they would pass some palace guards, but the guards just thought Creech was ordering the three workers around.

They continued to make their way down many corridors, passing many guards, but luckily didn't run into Prince Michael. They kept going until they stopped in front of a bookshelf.

Slider, Matt, and Digit gave Creech a look, wondering what in the world they were doing standing in front of a random bookshelf in a deserted corridor.

Removing a red book from its slot on the shelf, Creech stood back as the shelf slid to the right, revealing a secret stone passageway, with torches on the walls lighting up the way.

Creech led the way in, followed by Slider, Matt, and Digit. Once everyone was in, the bookshelf slid back into its original position, blocking the doorway.

"What are we doing here, Creech?" Slider asked, confused.

"I saw Prince Michael go through this secret passageway one day," Creech explained, as they made their way through the passageway. "He's got to be hiding something down here."

After a bit, they went down a stone stairway, leading down to a large chamber, also lit by torches, so everyone could see what was in there.

The chamber looked as though it was a secret spy headquarters. They was a large computer screen on one of the walls, with a large control panel below it. There were papers on tables, along with several black briefcases. Overall, the chamber looked very hi-tech.

Matt's mouth dropped open. "He's definitely hiding something."

"I know," Creech said. "And we got to find out what it is."

It was then everyone split up to investigate different areas of the chamber, trying to find some clues. Digit was going throught the briefcases, while Creech and Matt went through the stacks of papers on the tables.

At the back of the chamber, Slider noticed a steel door with no doorknob. He also noticed a little speaker on the right side of it that had two buttons, one of which was glowing red.

"Password?" a recorded voice asked.

Creech, Digit, and Matt joined Slider by the steel door. They all knew that behind that door was the one thing that Prince Michael was hiding, and they needed to find out what it was.

"Ugh, what could be the password?" Digit asked.

Matt shrugged. "What kind of password would Prince Michael choose?"

Creech said nothing, but one word. "Princess."

There was a ding, as the red button stopped glowing and the green one lit up. With a whoosh, the steel door slid open, revealing another chamber.

"How did you know the password?" Slider asked Creech.

Creech shrugged. "I figured it was kind of obvious."

One by one, they entered the second chamber. At first, they thought it was completely deserted, until their eyes wandered off to something in the middle of the chamber.

Perched on top of a white pedestal was a glass case over a magenta silk pillow. Next to the pedestal was a matching white podium with a scroll on top of it. Sitting on the pillow inside the glass case was a beautiful gold crown, complete with shiny red rubies and sparkling diamonds. Inside the crown were two thin gold bars crossing each other perpendicularly, which if secured to a head by clips, will keep the crown on the head.

Matt looked at the crown in complete shock. "Wow, this thing is so polished, I can see my reflection in it!"

"It looks really pricey," Digit added, wondering how many snelfus a crown such as that would cost.

"What's it for?" Slider asked curiously.

Creech noticed the scroll on the podium and immediately reached for it. She unrolled it and read it, her eyes widening.

Matt noticed the terrified look on Creech's face. "Creech, is something wrong?"

Creech nodded, gulping. "You all might want to read this."

Digit hovered into the air using his propeller tail and read the scroll over Creech's shoulder. Matt and Slider also read the scroll over Creech's shoulders, so they could see what on the scroll made Creech so terrified.

_The Princess' crown, so great and so bright;_

_Is for the Prince's girl on her big night;_

_Her fate is sealed once the crown's on her head;_

_From when she gets married to when she's dead;_

_After the crowning, they'll be together;_

_The Prince and Princess - married forever._

"Oh, no," Creech said. "This must be the legendary Tikiville princess crown."

Matt raised a red eyebrow. "What's so important about it?"

"Sometimes, Tikiville has no time to hold annual races to crown the new Tikiville ruler," Creech explained. "That's why a royal family can be on the throne for many years."

"Okay, anything else?" Slider asked, listening attentively.

"During long reigns, if the reigning widowed queen or princess passes away, her crown is passed down to her eldest son," Creech continued. "He takes over the throne when required and gives the crown to his chosen princess."

"Should we be worried?" Digit asked.

Creech nodded. "Yes, Prince Michael is obviously going to give this crown to either Inez or Jackie. And once the coronation is complete - "

Slider was already ahead of Creech. "There's no turning back."

"That's right," Creech said. "Once the crown touches the princess' head, she and the prince will be married forever."

Matt looked shocked. "So, the marriage can't be annulled and divorce isn't an option?"

Creech shook her head, sadly. "No, once the crown is on the head, the prince and princess are together for life. It's like some sort of permanent magical bond."

"We got to do something!" Digit cried.

"I know," Creech replied. "Once the prince chooses his bride, we'll gather the bridesmaids together and think of a plan."

Slider nodded. "Okay, let's get out of here now before Prince Michael catches us."

Matt's stomach rumbled. "Yeah, besides I want to eat dessert before our lunch break is over."

"I call the fudge sundae!" Slider exclaimed, running out of the chamber.

"Hey, I want the fudge sundae!" Matt yelled, running after Slider. "I'm going to get it first!"

"Not unless I beat you to the kitchen!" Slider called back.

Creech giggled. "Are they always arguing?"

Digit nodded, laughing. "Yeah, I'm surprised they haven't killed each other yet."

* * *

Since that morning, Inez and Jackie were allowed to spend time in Tikiville, as long as palace guards were keeping an eye on them. Prince Michael thought it would be a good way for the girls to get to know the kingdom that one of them would soon be ruling.

At first, the girls didn't want to go. But Jackie thought it would be a good way to get back at Prince Michael for making her so angry. She suggested that the best way to do so was to spend his money, which he gave them permission to do.

Inez and Jackie were going through different booths and stands in one of the towns. Behind them were three palace guards. One of them was holding a large sack of snelfus, while the other two were holding bags and bags of purchases, and looked as though they were struggling with all the things the girls, mostly Jackie, bought.

Jackie was now at a jewellery stand, holding a gold necklace with ruby red jewels on it. Inez was next to her, waiting for her to finish.

"I'll take this," Jackie said, handing it to the stand owner.

"Are you kidding?" Inez asked, her eyes widening. "That thing much cost a fortune."

"It's the prince's money," Jackie answered, as the guard with the money passed her a wad of snelfus. "He said we could spend as much of it as we want."

"Well, hurry up," Inez said, as the stand owner handed Jackie her purchase in a small bag. "I'm starving."

"Sure thing, what do you want to eat?" Jackie asked, tossing the stand owner the wad of snelfus. "Keep the change."

Inez shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure, any ideas?"

"Anything with champagne and caviar is fine with me," Jackie replied, throwing her small bag onto the pile of purchases one of the guards was carrying.

"I heard there's a really expensive restaurant in the next town," Inez said, eager to spend as much of the prince's money as possible. "Want to go?"

"Okay, all this shopping is making me a bit hungry anyway," Jackie answered.

"I'll get us a cab," Inez said, turning towards the road.

Jackie tapped Inez on her right shoulder, smirking. "By cab, you mean limousine right?"

Inez laughed. "Good idea!"

* * *

Unknown to Inez and Jackie, there were two cameras hidden inside each of the piles of purchases the guards were carrying. From the palace, Prince Michael was watching from the security room in the palace.

While a couple of employees were operative the screens, Prince Michael was standing behind them, with Creech next to him, holding her clipboard.

"This is excellent," Prince Michael said. "Thanks to these two hidden cameras, I might actually have my chosen bride by tomorrow."

Creech looked worried. "Sire, if I may ask, since the castle security cameras are still completely fried, where did you get these two hidden ones?"

"I had them in the stock room," Prince Michael answered. "If I had more, I would have replaced the broken security cameras with them."

"I see, your Majesty," Creech replied.

On the screen, Inez and Jackie were sitting outside a fancy restaurant on a beautiful patio, waiting for their meals and drinks. They were completely unaware of the two hidden cameras in their two piles of purchases.

A waitress went up to them, placing two glasses of champagne on top of their table.

"Thanks, give yourself a nice tip," Jackie told the waitress. "On Prince Michael."

The waitress nodded, heading back inside the fancy restaurant. Inez and Jackie laughed.

"What a great idea Jackie," Inez commented.

"I know, isn't it?" Jackie replied, taking a sip of her drink.

It was then a little girl came walking up to them from outside the patio. She had tears pouring down her cheeks and her face was red, likely from all the crying.

"Can you please help me?" she asked, through sobs. "I can't find my mommy."

Jackie spit out her drink in shock. "Oh, you poor thing."

Inez hopped out of her seat and held the little girl in her arms. "Don't worry, we'll help you find her."

Jackie nodded in agreement. "She's right, you're in good hands for now."

"I'll take the girl back to the palace and take care of her," Inez said, looking at Jackie. "You go and see if you can find the mother in town."

"Okay, I'll see you back at the palace," Jackie answered, hopping off the patio and sprinting into town, with one of the guards behind her to keep an eye on her.

Inez turned her attention to the little girl in her arms. "Come on, let's take the limousine back to the palace."

By now, the girl had stopped crying. "You live in a castle?"

"That's right, I'm Lady Inez," Inez replied, leaving the restaurant, with the remaining two guards following her.

Prince Michael watched the screens, featuring Inez helping the little girl into the limousine. He smiled to himself.

"Well, isn't she kind-hearted?" Prince Michael asked, impressed.

"Yes, your Highness, I agree," Creech answered.

"And Jackie, being so helpful as well," Prince Michael added, smiling to himself.

"I can't argue with you, sire," Creech replied.

"Well, I better be off," Prince Michael said, preparing to leave the room.

"If I may ask your Majesty, where are you off to?" Creech asked, curiously.

"I've got to place an order for that wedding dress," Prince Michael replied, leaving the room. "The wedding is going to take place sooner than I had expected."

Creech's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

_"Oh, no, I think he decided already," _Creech thought, worried._ "I've got to let Digit, Matt, and Slider know now!"_

**Chapter 8 Up! And if you all are wondering, the princess will be revealed in the next chapter. :D**

**If you haven't heard, I'm holding my 2nd annual fanfiction writing contest! :D If you wish to enter, please check my profile for rules and more information. :)**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,  
TeenQueen661.**


	9. The Princess Revealed

**I Will Always Hate You.**

**Sorry for the long wait! I'm going on vaca, so I've been busy packing. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 9: The Princess Revealed.**

Yesterday, Jackie found the little girl's mother in the town the afternoon before, and the mother was reunited with her daughter at the palace. After thanking Inez and Jackie for all of their help, the mother and the little girl left.

Creech had warned Digit, Matt, and Slider that Prince Michael had already chosen his princess bride. After realizing that Creech wasn't lying, Digit and Matt gasped. Slider became angry and chucked a nearby china plate at the wall, where it smashed into a million pieces.

Matt and Slider demanded that Creech spill the beans about who was going to marry the prince, but Creech told them that she had no idea, although the prince might announce the name sooner than he had planned.

Prince Michael invited Inez and Jackie for afternoon tea in the palace garden the next day. When both girls arrived, Slider was already there, pouring hot steaming tea in cups. Matt was cleaning the large fountain nearby, and Digit was placing plates of freshly chocolate chip cookies on the table, where Prince Michael was already sitting at.

After escorting Inez and Jackie to the garden, Creech went to stand next to Slider, who was holding a silver platter in his hands with the tea pot on it. Inez and Jackie seated themselves in the remaining two empty chairs at the table. Prince Michael smiled at them.

"Good afternoon, ladies," Prince Michael greeted.

Jackie forced herself to smile. "Same to you, your Majesty."

"Now, you know the reason why I called you both here today," Prince Michael said.

"Forgive me sire, but the reason is unknown," Inez replied.

Jackie nodded in agreement. "Inez is right, could you please elaborate?"

"I've already chosen my princess bride," Prince Michael explained. "One of you is going to be my future wife, and one will be thrown in the castle dungeon forever."

Inez gulped, nervously, picking up her cup of tea. "Who is it, your Highness?"

"Do tell us," Jackie added, before sipping her cup of tea.

The Prince took a deep breath before saying, "It's you, Inez."

Immediately after hearing the results, Inez spit out the tea that was in her mouth in shock. Slider's and Jackie's mouths dropped open. Matt nearly collapsed into the fountain, after hearing his girlfriend would be the next Tikiville princess. Digit was totally speechless. Creech didn't even bother to pick up her clipboard that fell from her arms during that moment of silence.

Inez coughed up what was left of her tea. "Your Majesty, surely you don't mean it."

"I most certainly do, sweetheart," Prince Michael answered. "You're a beautiful, caring, and thoughtful person - someone I've always dreamed of marrying."

By now Creech was crying - either because she was upset that Jackie would end up in the dungeon or hearing the compliments that Prince Michael made of Inez that she wished were about her. Prince Michael was too busy calling guards over to them to notice her crying. With a snap of his fingers, two guards arrived and had grabbed Jackie by the arms.

"Take her to the dungeon," Prince Michael ordered. "I can't seem to marry someone who would make me go broke in a week's timing."

"Wait, don't!" Inez protested, as the prince turned to look at her. "I want her to attend the wedding!"

Matt was surprised to hear that Inez was actually giving in to the whole wedding thing. He figured that she had given up hope and thought that he wasn't going to actually save her in time before she got married.

"She can't, she's a prisoner of mine now," Prince Michael replied.

"But she's my best friend," Inez explained, pleadingly. "If you're going to put her in the dungeon forever, at least give her the permission to attend the wedding."

Prince Michael still wasn't convinced. "I don't know if - "

Inez knew how to get the prince to agree with her. "It would mean a whole lot to me if you let her attend."

"Then, it's settled, she can come to the wedding," Prince Michael answered. "But she has to stay in the dungeon until that time and forever after the wedding. I'll be sure to send her a fancy dress to wear for the wedding, though."

Slider watched, helplessly, as the guards took Jackie away, towards the castle dungeon. He looked down at his silver platter, sadly. Creech saw the depressed look on his face, and placed her right hand on his right shoulder.

"We'll get her out, I promise," Creech whispered to him. "I'm sure of it."

Prince Michael snapped his fingers again and two more guards arrived. "Please escort my future wife to the palace tailor. She needs to be fitted for her wedding dress."

While the guards escort Inez back towards the palace, Prince Michael turned his attention to Creech, who was wiping the remaining tears left on her cheeks.

"Is everything alright, Creech?" he asked.

"Yes, your Majesty, I'm just so happy that you and Inez will be getting married," Creech lied.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Prince Michael asked.

Creech shook her head. "No thanks, sire, I still have to attend to my duties."

Turning her back to the prince, just in case she would let out more tears, Creech left the garden. Digit and Matt followed her. Slider picked up Creech's clipboard and went after the others.

When they were far away from where Prince Michael could hear them, they all sat down on the beautifully cut grass, next to a red rose bush in full bloom.

"Well, at least we know now who the chosen princess bride is," Digit said, starting a conversation.

Matt sighed. "I guess I'm not the only one who thinks Inez is a beautiful girl."

"We need to let the bridesmaids know that Inez is getting married to the prince," Creech announced.

"Alright, but we need a secret place to make the phone call," Slider replied. "Somewhere Prince Michael and the palace guards can't find us."

Matt got an idea, turning to Creech. "What about that secret passageway? You know, the one in the rosebush that you told us about."

Creech grinned, turning around to look at the rosebush they were sitting next to. "Good idea, Matt."

Careful not to get any thorns stuck in her hands, Creech slowly pulled apart the rosebush from the middle, revealing a stone passageway in the ground, leading under the palace.

Creech slowly climbed in. Digit followed her. Slider and Matt jumped in, one by one. Since Matt was the last one to go in, he pulled the rosebushes back together into one to block the entrance to the passageway.

Using a match from a pack of matches in her pants pocket, Creech lit one of the torches on the wall, so they could see what they were doing.

"Okay, let's call them," Digit said.

"It's a good thing we can contact more than one person at a time," Slider added, whipping out his skwak pad from his pants pocket.

Dialling several numbers, Slider waited anxiously for someone to pick up. Digit, Matt and Creech looked over his shoulders, waiting for someone to answer their call.

It was then Shari Spotter picked up. She looked a bit stressed. She was in her room at the time, a spellbook open in front of her, with her wand on top. In her left hand was her dark blue cyber phone, which was used to take the call.

"Hi, Slider," Shari greeted, yawning. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks for asking," Slider replied. "Tired, Shari?"

"Yeah, I got a huge exam coming up on magical charms next week," Shari explained. "So, is there a reason why you're calling?"

Before Slider could answer, Glowla popped up on the screen, that divided in half so both her and Shari could fit on the screen. She looked to be in R-Fair City at the moment, due to the large rollercoaster in the background. She was taking the call on her red cyber phone.

"Hey, Glowla, how's it going?" Matt asked over Slider's shoulder.

"I just finished another spectacular acrobat performance," Glowla exclaimed, proudly. "It's nice to hear from you all."

Shari could also hear Glowla's call. "Could you please tell us why you're calling. I mean, it's not like we don't appreciate calls, but we do need to know why you're calling - "

Interrupting Shari's sentence, the screen now divided into thirds, and Mary Pat and Britney appeared on the third part of the screen together. They seemed to be sitting in their dressing room on the Gollywood set. They were receiving the call through their headsets.

"Like, what's up totally hunk-a-licious Slider?" Britney greeted, flirtatiously.

"Yeah, we, like, haven't heard from you and the others in so long," Mary Pat added, happily."

"It's good to hear from you girls too," Matt answered. "Anything new, happening?"

"Yeah, we're filming a totally new adventure movie," Mary Pat replied. "What about you guys?"

"Oh, nothing new," Creech answered, sarcastically. "Unless you count Inez marrying Prince Michael something new."

Shari gasped. "What, please tell me you're joking."

"I wish," Slider said. "We just found out now."

'I'm guessing that's where we come in," Glowla replied, speaking for herself, Mary Pat, Britney, and Shari.

Matt nodded. "You're right, we have to meet somewhere."

"I may have an idea," Creech said. "When are the four of you coming again?"

Mary Pat reached for her invitation on a nearby table, and read it. "Oh, like, apparently tomorrow."

"Okay," Creech replied, taking charge. "After meeting with Prince Michael tomorrow, I'll sneak you guys down to the palace dungeon."

Britney looked terrified. "Like, gross, it's going to be totally filthy down there!"

"Well, Jackie is down there," Matt explained. "And she needs to know of the plan too. Not Inez though, it would be better if we surprised her with the rescue attempt."

Shari nodded, understanding. "The prince imprisoned Jackie, Matthew?"

"Yeah, remember?" Matt asked. "He chooses one bride, he imprisons the other."

"Okay, I'll see you girls tomorrow," Creech said. "After meeting the prince, we'll meet up with Jackie down in the palace prison and come up with a final rescue attempt."

Mary Pat smiled. "Totally awesome, we're going to crash the wedding!"

"Alright, catch you girls tomorrow," Creech said, as Slider hung up and slid his skwak pad back into his pants pocket.

"Well, that's settled then," Slider said. "We better go and come up with some ideas for tomorrow."

Creech nodded. "Prince Michael will be too busy preparing for the wedding, so all I have to do is make sure the guards are far away from the palace dungeon as possible tomorrow."

"I better go and prepare the bridesmaids' bedrooms," Matt added. "I think they're sleeping here starting tomorrow, since the wedding is taking place soon."

"And the prince is expecting the dinner menus for the wedding reception," Digit said. "Even though the reception will likely not take place, we still have to work as though it's going to happen."

"Oh, Creech," Slider said, remembering something. "I need you to go up to the girls' bedroom and get me Jackie's silver baton."

"Okay, but why?" Creech asked, curiously.

Slider smiled. "Let's just say it involves a bit of tweaking and it'll be all set."

* * *

The dungeon below the palace had grey stone walls, and a matching gray stone floor. There were cobwebs in every single corner. The only light getting in were from windows near the top of the dungeon. Iron bars were fitted on the windows to prevent any escape.

Each of the prison cells contained a toilet, a sink, a bed, and a small table with a chair. Food was delivered to the prisoners three times a day. The prison was currently empty, except for one prisoner.

In one of the many prison cells was Jackie. She was sitting on top of her bed, hugging her knees, moping.

"I'd rather be imprisoned back on top of Mount Way-Up-There," she said to herself. "This is a disaster. My best friend is about to be married to a prince she doesn't even like and I'm a prisoner for the rest of my life."

From outside, Creech, Digit, Matt, and Slider were all splitting up to attend to their duties, when Slider heard Jackie talking to herself from the window. He paused for a moment to listen to her, and got worried.

_"Oh, we better come up with something quick,"_ he thought, hurrying back towards the palace entrance.

**Chapter 9 Up! :D**

**Attention fanfiction writers! For my 2nd Annual Fanfiction Writing Contest, please have your entries completed by September 30th, 2009. Voting starts the day after and ends on October 30th, 2009. Results will be posted on Halloween. :)**

**Please Read And Review!**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.**


	10. Planning The Final Rescue Attempt

**I Will Always Hate You.**

**Chapter 10: Planning The Final Rescue Attempt.**

Creech was up early the next morning, making sure every thing was ready for when the bridesmaids arrived. She also had to make sure that no guards would be in the palace dungeon for part of the day, so she could lead everybody down there to meet up with Jackie and come up with the final rescue attempt.

Digit made some of his famous cocktail wienies for the secret meeting, and if the prince asked, they would say it was for Jackie. Prince Michael surprisingly had a heart and wouldn't want his only prisoner to starve to death. Matt finished getting the bridesmaids' rooms ready and Slider secretly spent time in his room, "tweaking" Jackie's silver baton.

It was almost noon, when Inez was in her bedroom, taking a nap. Just the thought of marrying Prince Michael made her sick to her stomach and all the wedding plans made her extremely stressed out.

At the same time, Prince Michael was sitting on his throne in the throne room, waiting for the arrival of the bridesmaids. Creech, Digit, Matt, and Slider were in the throne room as well, with Digit holding on to a silver platter of cocktail wienies. Creech had her clipboard in her arms, as usual.

The double doors opened and two guards walked in. They stepped aside, and Shari walked in. She was dressed in her wizard robes, with a light blue messenger bag hanging over her right shoulder.

Britney followed Shari in. She was wearing an orange sleeveless knee-high dress, and matching orange espadrilles. Her curly light green hair went down to her mid back. An orange backpack was strapped to her back.

Mary Pat was right behind her sister. She wore a pink spaghetti-strap midriff, blue jean miniskirt, and pink high heel sandals. Her straight light green hair went down to her mid back. Strapped to her back was a pink knapsack.

Lastly, Glowla walked in, just as the two guards closed the doors behind her. She was dressed in her usual acrobat outfit that she wore for performances. Hanging over her right shoulder was a red backpack.

Prince Michael smiled at them. "You must be the four bridesmaids of the wedding. It's a pleasure meeting you."

Shari curtseyed, along with Mary Pat, Britney, and Glowla. "The pleasure is all ours, your Majesty."

"I sure hope you'll enjoy your stay here at my palace until the wedding in a few days," Prince Michael continued.

"I have a strong feeling that we will, sire," Glowla answered.

"My most trusted advisor will show you to your rooms," Prince Michael said, gesturing to Creech. "I have to stay here since I'm expecting the Tikiville town leaders to come here and give me their monthly reports."

After Prince Michael dismissed them, Creech smiled, and led Shari, Glowla, Mary Pat, and Britney out of the throne room. The four bridesmaids weren't sure why a waiter, a janitor, and a chef were following them.

"Creech," Britney said. "Like, where are Digit, Matt, and Slider?"

"Girls," Slider hissed, getting the bridesmaids' attention. "It's us."

Shari looked at Matt, surprised. "Matthew, is that you?"

"Yes, we're undercover," Matt explained. "That's how we got into the castle."

"Quiet, everyone," Creech whispered, as they reached a wooden door with iron bars over the door's window. "We got to be careful, as to not alert anyone of our presence down there."

Reaching into her pants pocket, Creech pulled out a silver key that matched the doorknob. Slipping it into the keyhole, she unlocked the door and opened it. One by one, they descended the stone staircase, closing the door behind them.

Lit torches on the stone walls showed the way down to the palace dungeon. Mary Pat and Britney shrieked every time they passed cobwebs, and Shari and Glowla had to silence them by throwing their hands over the twins' mouths.

When they reached the bottom, Creech led the way to Jackie's cell. Inside the cell, Jackie was sitting on top of her bed, staring at the cold stone floor. She looked up to see what looked like Creech, Shari, Glowla, Mary Pat, Britney, a chef, a waiter, and a janitor approaching her cell.

"Creech," she greeted, happily, turning to the other girls. "What are you all doing down here?"

"We're here to, like, plan that final rescue attempt," Mary Pat explained.

"Oh, is it just us?" Jackie asked, sounding disappointed. "Digit, Matt, and Slider gave up?"

Slider the waiter shook his head. "No, they didn't."

Jackie gave Slider a weird look. "How do you know this? And do I know you?"

"Like, of course you do," Britney answered. "And you know the chef and janitor too, for sure!"

Jackie was still confused. Slider slowly pulled off his moustache, while Matt took his off and removed his janitor's hat. Digit also removed his moustache and chef's hat.

"Digit, Matt!" Jackie cried, happily, turning to look at her boyfriend. "Slider!"

Creech smiled, taking out another key from her pants pocket. She unlocked the bars door on Jackie's prison cell and let Jackie out. She immediately threw her arms around Slider's neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"Those two are so totally cute," Mary Pat commented.

"You were the waiter all along?" Jackie asked Slider, after she pulled back.

"Yeah, Matt, Digit, and I went undercover," Slider explained. "It was the only way to get into the castle without getting kicked out."

"Let's go sit over here," Creech suggested, gesturing to a wooden bench and a few chairs in a corner. "We got to plan the final rescue attempt."

Slider sat on the bench with his right arm around Jackie. Shari, Mary Pat, Britney, and Glowla also joined the cute couple on the bench. Digit, Matt, and Creech took a seat in the chairs.

"Okay, let's begin," Creech said, taking charge. "As we all know, the wedding is taking place in the grand ballroom on level negative five of the Cyber Grand Tower."

"And it's all in a few days," Matt added.

"Right," Creech said. "I think the final rescue attempt will be successful if we all play to our strengths."

Shari reached into her wizard robes and pulled out her wand. "That will be no problem whatsoever. And I brought my spellbooks with me in my messenger bag too."

"Sure, it would be a good idea to go over any spells that can be useful when we crash the wedding," Creech suggested. "Spells used to freeze people or to blast solid objects; stuff like that."

Shari nodded, feeling absolutely important. "No problem."

Creech smiled, turning to Glowla. "And Glowla, do you know any gymnastics that could also be used for knocking people out?"

"I got a few in mind," Glowla answered, grinning. "Want me to practise them?"

"Totally," Creech replied, her attention focused on Mary Pat and Britney. "Any chance you can get the paparazzi to show up at the wedding?"

Britney looked confused. "For sure, but why?"

"We want to broadcast this wedding crash to all of Cyberspace," Creech explained. "Besides, you have hundreds of photographers following you to every event you two go to."

Mary Pat smiled. "Totally, we can do that."

"Splendid!" Creech exclaimed, remembering something. "Slider, what did you do with Jackie's baton again?"

Jackie watched as Slider reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a silver rod. He pressed one of the tiny buttons on a panel on the side and the rod extended back into the original form of Jackie's baton.

"Here," Slider said, handing it to Jackie. "I upgraded it so you can use it to help us during the wedding."

"How did you upgrade this?" Jackie asked, curiously. "And how will this help me during the wedding?"

"If you throw it, it acts like a boomerang," Slider explained. "And if you hold it out, press the green button."

Jackie decided to test the button. She stood up and went to stand a few steps away from everyone else. She held out the baton in front of her, pressed the green button on the panel with her thumb, and both ends immediately lit on fire.

"Whoa, that's amazing!" Jackie exclaimed.

"I just thought you would like to help during the final rescue attempt instead of sitting around," Slider said, smiling. "Try the blue button now."

Jackie nodded, pressing the blue button on the panel. The fire on both ends were extinguished and were replaced by two weapons. One end had a silver hook and the other had what looked like a large silver dagger.

"I'm not a violent person, honey," Jackie said, looking at Slider.

Slider shrugged. "I know, but just in case. You never know."

Creech hopped off the bench and headed for a closet nearby. She opened the wooden door and rummaged through it. She pulled out a couple of practise cyborg dummies, probably used in the castle for jousting practises.

"We can use these to practise," Creech explained. "There's more in this closet. Imagine these dummies are palace guards."

Everyone watched, as she reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a yellow paper crown. She tossed it onto the head of one of the dummies.

"And that dummy can be Prince Michael," Matt said, chuckling.

"Where did you get a paper crown?" Jackie asked, curiously.

Creech blushed. "I always dreamed of being Prince Michael's bride."

"You like him?" Jackie asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I do, but that doesn't matter right now," Creech replied. "Let's get practising."

* * *

Meanwhile, Prince Michael had finished gathering the monthly reports from the leaders of each town on his cybersite. He just left the throne room and was heading down a corridor.

He was a bit tired from dealing with the monthly reports, as well as bossing people around. To him, it was a lot of work.

"What should I do now?" he asked himself. "Maybe I'll go see what my future bride is up to."

Eager to see Inez, Prince Michael climbed the staircase that led to her bedroom. He was so anxious to see her, he hardly heard anything coming from the door leading down to the palace dungeon.

Two palace guards also passed by the door leading down to the dungeon, but they were in a deep conversation with each other to notice any strange activity coming from the dungeon.

"Why did he have to be so mean!?" the first guard cried. "I was just trying to open the door, and he goes and yells at me all - "

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dungeon, everyone was training for the final rescue attempt. There were practise cyborg dummies at different areas of the dungeon, set up as though they were in the grand ballroom where the wedding was to take place.

Shari was sitting on the wooden bench, reading over one of her many thick spellbooks. With her wand clutched in her right hand, she pointed it at one of the dummies.

"Leave me alone, turn into stone," she hollered.

Immediately, the dummy glowed bright yellow and when the light faded, the dummy looked like a stone statue.

Hanging from the ceiling by a hanging light, Glowla was swinging back and forth. Below her were two practise dummies, separated by about a metre.

Creech was walking around to see if everyone was making progress. She paused with her clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other, looking up at where Glowla was hanging.

In deep concentration, Glowla released her grip on the hanging light and fell downwards, head first. She landed on her hands and did the splits in the air. Both feet knocked out both dummies at the same time.

"Good work," Creech commented, as Glowla got back to her feet.

Jackie was hanging onto another ceiling light. She had her left arm wrapped around the light, while she clutched her silver baton in her right hand. She eyed several cyborg dummies below her and smirked.

"Hey, Slider, watch this!" Jackie called.

Sitting on the wooden bench, Slider was eating the plate of cocktail wienies. He turned his attention to Jackie hanging by a light on the ceiling and waited anxiously to see what she was going to do.

Jackie activated the weapons portion of the baton and lifted it higher into the air. She began twirling it in her hand and was about to throw it towards the group of dummies, when her arm began slipping from the light.

"This is bad!" she cried, her baton falling to the ground with a clang.

"Jackie!" Slider yelled, hopping off his seat.

Dropping the plate of appetizers, Slider sprinted across the room, ignoring the stares from the others watching him. His eyes never left Jackie holding on to the light.

Her grip loosened completely and Jackie started falling. Her screams echoed throughout entire dungeon. Like the others, Creech was watching Jackie scream and fall, and was worried that if she didn't stop, someone was going to hear her screams from upstairs and their secret would be blown.

Luckily, Jackie stopped screaming when she landed in Slider's open arms. Everyone applauded and cheered happily.

"Nice catch, dude!" Matt commented, clapping.

Just as Slider put Jackie back down on the ground, a loud booming voice echoed throughout the entire castle, causing the ground to shake, as though an earthquake was taking place.

"CREECH!" a male voice shouted. "What was that screaming!?"

Once everyone was able to maintain their balance, they could hear footsteps coming down the stairs towards the dungeon.

"Ugh, now what?" Shari asked.

"The closet!" Creech hissed, gesturing to it. "Get in!"

Shari pulled open the closet door quickly. Mary Pat, Britney, Glowla, Digit, and Slider hurried inside, hiding under a pile of fencing dummies. Shari ran inside, closing the door behind her. Creech unlocked Jackie's dungeon cell and pushed Jackie inside, before closing and locking it.

"Matt, move!" Creech whispered, urgently.

Matt, who was standing by a wall near the door leading upstairs, was above to make his move towards the closet, when the dungeon door swung open, slamming against the wall where Matt was standing.

Prince Michael took a step into the dungeon, looking furious. He looked around, but didn't see anyone, except for Jackie, who was pretending to sleep on the bed in her cell, and Creech sitting on the bench, scribbling something on her clipboard.

"Oh, a thousand pardons your Majesty," Creech said, standing up and curtseying. "I didn't see you there."

"What are you up to?" Prince Michael asked, calming down.

"I'm just making sure all is in order, sire" Creech answered, drawing a stick man on her clipboard. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I heard screaming," Prince Michael said.

"Uh, screaming my prince?" Creech asked, innocently.

"Yes, it came from down here," Prince Michael replied. "Do you know who interrupted my special moment with my fiancée?"

"Forgive Lady Jackie, your Majesty," Creech said, pleadingly. "She just had a terrible nightmare."

"Well, she still ruined the moment!" Prince Michael spat. "There's no dinner for her tonight!"

"My prince, surely you can't be serious," Creech said.

"Oh, I'm serious alright," Prince Michael answered.

"Yes, sire," Creech replied, reluctantly. "I will inform the kitchen chefs about your decision."

"Oh, while you're there, could you inform the chefs about a change in dinner plans?" Prince Michael asked. "I want something a little spicy tonight."

"I'm on it, my prince," Creech answered, curtseying once again.

Prince Michael nodded, and started making his way up the stairs. Once he was out of earshot, Creech hurried towards the closet door and opened it. Everyone fell out, gasping for air.

"Thanks," Britney thanked, in between breaths. "It's totally stuffy in there."

"Did Prince Michael suspect anything?" Slider asked.

"Don't worry, I took care of it," Creech replied.

"I can't believe I can't eat dinner tonight," Jackie groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll sneak some leftovers down here for you," Creech told Jackie.

"Well, let's clean up and head upstairs for lunch," Glowla suggested. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Yeah, I'm, like, totally hungry," Mary Pat added.

Slider looked around the dungeon and raised a brown eyebrow. "Hey, aren't we forgetting something?"

"Yeah, where's Matthew?" Shari asked.

Getting an idea, Creech hurried towards the dungeon door and closed it. On the wall where Prince Michael slammed the door was Matt. He looked as though he was run over. He was stuck to the wall, his arms and legs spread out.

"Whoa, that slam must have hurt," Slider said.

"It sure did," Matt replied, in pain.

"Like, what do we do now?" Britney asked, as Slider and Digit tried to pry Matt off of the wall.

Creech shook her head, sighing. "Get a crowbar."

**Chapter 10 Up! The battle takes place in the next chapter! :D**

**Sorry for the long wait again. I'm just busy, busy, busy lately and I have writer's block as well. I'll update when I can.**

**Stay Solid! **

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.**


	11. The Final Rescue Attempt

**I Will Always Hate You.**

**Chapter 11: The Final Rescue Attempt.**

The Grand Ballroom on level negative five at the Cyber Grand tower was packed with invited guests during the day of the wedding for Prince Michael and his future princess bride, Lady Inez. It was entirely decorated to look like a regular wedding chapel.

There was a long red carpet stretching from where the priest was standing to the double door entrance to the ballroom. On each side of the carpet were white benches, which the guests were sitting on.

Prince Michael was standing next to the priest, waiting for the wedding to begin. He wore a black tuxedo, with a red bowtie, and black dress shoes. His Big Kahuna crown was placed neatly onto his head over his blonde hair that was still in the shaggy style.

Palace guards were standing by the walls, standing guard. Two of the guards were guarding the double doors, while making sure the guests remained seated in their seats. Sitting on one of the front benches was Jackie.

Her arms were bound together with shackles, as well as her legs. She was wearing a red, halter-neck, knee-high silk dress, with matching red high espadrilles and a red bead bracelet. The gold necklace with red rubies she bought in one of the Tikiville towns was placed around her neck. Her dark hair was placed in a wavy upper ponytail at the back of her head, tied with a red silk ribbon.

Outside the double doors, Matt and Slider were with the bridesmaids, going over their plans for the last time. The two guys were wearing the same tuxedo, bowtie, and dress shoes like Prince Michael. To cover their hair and disguises, they wore black top hats over their heads. Under their noses were their moustaches.

Shari was at the back of the line. She wore a dark blue sleeveless dress with a low V-neck. The top half of the dress was tight, while the bottom half flowed freely. On her feet were dark blue flats. Her dark hair remained in the same upper ponytail as always, tied with a dark blue silk ribbon. In her hands were a bouquet of light blue tulips, tied together with a dark blue silk ribbon.

Mary Pat and Britney were wearing dark blue strapless, skin-tight, knee-high dresses, with matching dark blue flats. Their light green hair flowed down to their mid-backs as always. They were holding the same type of flower bouquets as Shari in their hands. They also wore matching Hawaiian leis made out of light and dark blue flowers around their heads.

Like the other bridesmaids, Glowla also wore a dark blue dress. The style of the dress was a halter-top, knee-high one. The top half was tight, while the bottom half flowed freely. On her feet were matching dark blue flats. A dark blue headband replaced the regular one she normally wore on her head. She was carrying the same bouquet of flowers just like the other girls. She was at the front of the line, next to the double doors.

"Alright, it's time," Matt said, taking charge. "You girls know your parts?"

"For sure, Matt," Britney chirped, happily.

"Is the paparazzi outside?" Slider asked.

"Totally," Mary Pat answered.

"Okay, Creech is helping Inez with her dress right now," Matt explained. "She'll cue us when it's time to strike."

"This is going to be amazing, Matthew!" Shari exclaimed.

"And Digit is outside behind the window," Slider added. "He's already in position."

It was then four borgs in matching black tuxedos were coming their way. Matt and Slider decided it would be best to take their seats in the ballroom and wait for the show to begin.

"Here come your groomsmen, who we likely don't know," Matt said, as Slider opened the double doors to the ballroom. "Good luck, and wait for the cue from Creech."

With that said, Matt and Slider entered the ballroom, closing the doors behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Prince Michael was looking around the ballroom from where he was standing. He was smiling, satisfied that the wedding was going well so far, just like he had planned. When he spotted Matt and Slider taking their seats on the benches, he knew it was time for the ceremony to begin.

Creech approached him from the side, holding her clipboard in her hands. She was wearing a magenta, off-the-shoulder, floor-length evening gown - skin-tight from the waist up and flowing from the waist down. Her short green hair went down to her shoulders as always, with a pink flower hair clip on the right side of her head. Around her neck was a pink sapphire necklace on a delicate silver chain.

"Where have you been, Creech?" Prince Michael questioned.

"Attending to some last minute details, your Majesty," Creech answered, thinking about how handsome the prince was, dressed in his tuxedo.

Prince Michael smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Creech, how could I have achieved all of this without you?"

Creech blushed a light pink that matched her dress. "Thank you, sire."

"Well, let's get this wedding started," he said.

Creech nodded, cueing the organ player to start playing music.

The two guards standing guard by the double doors opened the doors. Glowla walked in, followed by Mary Pat and Britney, All three bridesmaids had their left arms wrapped around the right arms of their groomsmen.

As the maid of honour, Shari walked in, her left arm wrapped around the right arm of the best man, who had some resemblance to Prince Michael, so there was a possibility he was his brother. The guards closed the double doors behind them.

The four bridesmaids and groomsmen made their way down the red carpet, all eyes in the ballroom on them. Once they reached the front, the bridesmaids stood to the side in a line, facing the groomsmen across from them.

Creech made a different signal to the organ player, cueing him to play, "Here Comes The Bride."

Once the music began to play, the guards opened the double doors again, and soon everyone's attention was focused at who was walking in. Matt looked towards the door and was practically speechless.

Careful not to trip, Inez walked slowly down the aisle. She was wearing a spaghetti-strap, white, elegant, floor-length wedding dress. The straps were actually chains of small gold beads. Around her waist was a gold silk ribbon, separating the top skin-tight part from the frilly bottom part. On her feet were silver high heel sandals. Her short brown hair went down to her shoulders and curled outwards. as always. Around her neck was a shiny pearl necklace. In her hands was a bouquet of white tulips, tied together with a white silk ribbon.

Prince Michael smiled at her, as she approached him. Inez handed her bouquet of tulips to Shari to hold, before Prince Michael faced his future princess bride and held onto her hands, still smiling. On the other hand, Inez didn't look so happy.

The priest opened his book and began to read. "Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today in the sight of the Tikiville gods, to join together this prince and this princess in matrimony."

From where he was sitting, Matt swore he could see a tear fall down Inez's face, and he knew that she was crying because she was having a forced marriage, and not because she was happy, like in all usual cheerful weddings.

"We got to do something," Matt whispered.

"We will," Slider answered, his eyes on Prince Michael. "Once, Creech gives us the signal."

The priest continued. "If there's anyone here who thinks these two members of royalty shouldn't lawfully be joined together, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Creech stepped forward, frowning at Prince Michael. "I do."

Prince Michael's eyes widened. "Excuse me!?"

_"That was the cue," _Shari thought, pulling out her wand from inside her bouquet of tulips, and pointing it at Prince Michael. "I second that!"

"Like, same here!" Mary Pat yelled.

"I agree, for sure!" Britney added.

"Me, too!" Glowla shouted.

"Count us in!" Slider called, as he and Matt hopped off their seats.

Prince Michael looked as though he was about to pop. He released Inez's hands and yelled, "This is an outrage! Guards, prepare to - !"

"Don't forget about me!" Jackie yelled, breaking free from her shackles, which were loosened earlier by Creech, before the wedding. She pulled out her baton and extended it. "Take him down, for good!"

Before Prince Michael could react, everyone who objected to the marriage leaped into action. All of the guards spread out to cover more ground. Prince Michael saw this as an opportunity to escape out the double doors. After zapping a few guards, Shari noticed Prince Michael running down the aisle, towards the double doors to escape.

Pointing her wand at the doors, she yelled, "Allacazoo, stick like glue!"

Immediately, the doors flew shut. Prince Michael reached for the doorknobs and pulled, at an attempt to pull them open again, but they wouldn't budge. He then looked up, and noticed Jackie standing on one of the balconies, next to a glass chandelier. Lighting both ends of her baton on fire, she quickly melted the chain of the chandelier, with one quick swing of the fiery baton, and it fell towards the ground.

Prince Michael noticed he was about to be crushed and zipped out from underneath the falling chandelier. It fell to the floor with a loud crash. He then sprinted down the aisle, hoping to find some guards, who weren't too busy fighting off the wedding crashers. to protect him.

Creech was telling all of the guests sitting on the benches to stay seated and remain calm, while Slider hurried down the aisle towards Jackie, who had just jumped off the balcony. She cut the long steel chain off the broke chandelier with her fiery baton and tossed it to Slider. Digit, who entered the window after hearing the signal, grabbed one end of the chain, while Slider grabbed the other. Together, they hurried back down the aisle.

A door burst open on the side of the ballroom, and the paparazzi rushed in, carrying cameras and microphones. They headed towards Mary Pat and Britney, who were ready to spill all the details of what led up to the fight taking place.

"Mary Pat, Britney," a female reporter said, shoving her microphone under the twins' noses. "What's going on?"

"It's a totally long story," Mary Pat said, gesturing to what was happening behind her.

Britney added, "Like, it all started about a month ago when - "

Meanwhile, Shari was using her magic to help Glowla defeat the guards. It didn't take long until all the guards were in one group, their attention focused on Shari, who was pointing her glowing wand at them and giving them an angry look, warning them not to try anything funny, or else she would strike again.

"Nobody move!" she shouted, her wand glowing even brighter. "Don't try anything because I zapped you all once, I can do it again - and this time even harder!"

While the guards were occupied, Slider and Digit ran around the guards in opposite directions, taking the long steel chain with them. They tied up the guards together tightly, and once they were finished, they high-fived each other.

"Great job, dude," Slider commented.

"Right back at you," Digit replied, grinning.

With the guards being watched by Slider, Digit, and Glowla, Shari made her way towards Prince Michael, who was already in a fighting stance, ready to take down anyone that approached him. She pointed her wand at Prince Michael, who was giving her a menacing look.

"How dare you and the others ruin my wedding!" he shouted, furiously. "You'll be spending your whole life in my dungeon when this is over, along with the other wedding crashers!"

"It's already over!" Shari yelled. "Your reign of terror on this cybersite is finished!"

"Not until I say it is!" Prince Michael screamed, throwing his hands up into the air, which now began to glow bright yellow.

From behind him, Jackie wrapped her left arm around his waist quickly, while she switched off her fiery baton and activated the weapons on it. She pointed the dagger-like weapon at his neck, the tip barely touching his skin. Prince Michael lowered his arms, his hands no longer glowing, as he was pulled back by Jackie.

"Don't you dare make a move!" Jackie hissed, angrily. "Consider the wedding cancelled!"

Shari stepped forward and grabbed the prince by his left arm. She then pointed her wand at the prince's neck as well. Leaving Digit and Glowla to watch over the guards, Slider approached the prince, carrying Jackie's shackles, as well the key that Creech gave him.

Matt removed his moustache and top hat, and threw them to the ground. He then approached Inez, who fell to the ground during the battle, and helped her back to her feet. She was relieved to finally see Matt again, and was even more relieved that her terrible ordeal was all over.

"Inez, are you alright?" he asked, as she got back to her feet.

"I'm fine," she replied, looking into Matt's eyes. "Where were you all this time?"

"Digit, Slider, and I went undercover," Matt explained. "I was the janitor."

"I was wondering why he looked so familiar," Inez said.

Matt laughed. "It was the only way to get into the castle and find out what was going on."

"So, give me a brief summary about what happened," Inez said.

"Okay, Creech suggested we go undercover, so we did," Matt explained. "Once Prince Michael selected you as his princess bride, we called up the bridesmaids and informed them, as well as Jackie, about the situation. We then came up with a final rescue attempt, and here we are now."

"Well, the final rescue attempt was successful," Inez said, throwing her arms around Matt's neck. "Thanks so much for saving Jackie and I."

"Jackie is important to Slider," Matt answered, looking down into Inez's chocolate brown eyes. "Just as important as you are to me."

With Prince Michael watching, Matt pulled Inez in for a passionate kiss, his arms around her waist. Inez had her arms around his neck, which she used to her advantage to pull Matt closer to her, and deepen the kiss. Shari and Jackie laughed at Prince Michael, who was turning greener than an olive, after seeing his princess bride kissing another guy.

"This can't be possible," he said, as Shari and Jackie grabbed him and dragged him towards one of the benches, and sat him down, his arms and legs bound together by the two pairs of shackles. "How did the remaining members of the Cybersquad get into my palace? How did they warn the bridesmaids and come up with a plan? How did Jackie escape from her shackles?"

"I helped them," a female voice said.

Prince Michael looked up and noticed Creech standing in front of him. She held her clipboard in her hands, looking down at the prince she cared so much about. At the same time, she felt bad disobeying the orders of the one she truly loved.

"Creech, my most trusted advisor and personal assistant?" Prince Michael asked, in shock. "But, why?"

Creech took a deep breath and replied, "The same reason I work tirelessly for you, twenty-four-seven." She took another deep breath and said, "I love you."

Prince Michael wasn't sure he heard her answer right. "Say, what?"

"I said I love you," Creech repeated.

Again, Prince Michael thought something was wrong with his hearing. "You like me?"

Jackie became impatient, as she frowned at Prince Michael. "What is she doing, speaking French? She said she loves you!"

"You did all that - for me?" he asked Creech, surprised.

"I would do anything to be near you," Creech answered, blushing a bit.

At this point, Shari was getting a bit dizzy from all the lovey-dovey mush between Prince Michael and Creech, and decided to get away from the possible new couple, and hurried off towards Digit and Glowla, to help them watch over the guards. Slider and Jackie were left, watching the entire scene unfold in front of them.

It was then Prince Michael saw Creech in a new light. To him, she was no longer his personal assistant nor his most trusted advisor. He saw her as the most beautiful girl in all of Tikiville, possibly even the most beautful in all of Cyberspace. She was pretty, intelligent, and courageous. All along, she had strong feelings for him, and he was too busy paying attention to Inez and Jackie to notice.

"I can't believe that what I really needed was in front of me all along," Prince Michael finally said, looking up at Creech.

Creech smiled, leaning down towards him. "Really?"

Prince Michael thought it over again, before answering, "Yeah, definitely."

With every emotion running through her body, Creech placed her hands on each side of Prince Michael's head, and pulled him into a kiss. Jackie looked down at them, happy for the new couple. Slider on the other hand, felt his lunch from earlier that day working its way up his throat.

"Ugh, get a room you two," Slider said, feeling grossed out. "And give me a moment while I vomit."

Jackie smiled at Prince Michael and Creech, an idea popping into her head. "Maybe a wedding will take place today after all."

**Chapter 11 Up! One more chapter to go! :D**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,  
TeenQueen661.**


	12. Princess Creech

**I Will Always Hate You.**

**Here's the last chapter! :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Princess Creech.**

It took an hour or so to get the ballroom reorganized. The broken glass chandelier was disposed of and all the wedding guests were calmed down and were sitting back on the benches. Following orders from a changed Prince Michael, the palace guards were released and returned to their original posts.

During the clean-up, Jackie took Inez to a mall in the Cyber Grand Tower on level six to buy herself a dress, so she could change out of her frilly wedding gown. When they returned to the ballroom, Inez was wearing a bright turquoise, spaghetti strap, floor-length evening gown, with silver flats. The girls joined Digit, Matt, and Slider sitting at one of the benches at the front of the ballroom.

As for the paparazzi, they were under control and at the front not too far from the priest. Reporter Erica Ram was standing in front of a camera, that was in view of any activity taking place at the front of the benches. Prince Michael was standing next to the priest, waiting for the wedding to begin - again.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen were lined up, facing each other once more. Slider had a white pillow on his lap, with the legendary Tikiville princess crown perched on top of it, alongside a couple of clips. By now, everyone was looking towards the double doors at the back of the ballroom.

Facing the camera, Erica Ram spoke into the microphone in her right hand. "Cyber citizens, we're here live at the Cyber Grand Tower on level negative five to witness the marriage between Prince Michael of Tikiville and former Big Kahuna Creech. Originally, Prince Michael was to marry Cybersquad member Inez Garcia, but after a final attempt to stop the wedding, the remaining members of the Cybersquad were able to apprehend the prince, and Creech finally confessed her feelings for the prince, and he returned the same feelings."

Once Erica quieted down, the organ player began playing, "Here Comes The Bride." The two guards by the doors opened them and Creech walked in, dressed in the same magenta dress she wore earlier, holding Inez's white bouquet of tulips in her hands. Since there wasn't much time for her to get fitted for a wedding dress, she had to remain in that dress, though that didn't bother Prince Michael, as long as he got to marry her.

Once she walked down the aisle and approached the front, Prince Michael grabbed her hands. They turned to face the priest, who opened his book, and began to read.

"Dearly beloved," he began. "We're gathered here today in the sight of the Tikiville gods to join together this prince and this princess in matrimony."

Sitting next to Slider, Jackie smiled, as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Weddings always kind of make me cry."

The priest continued. "If there's anyone here who thinks these two members of royalty shouldn't lawfully be joined together, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"Cool," Slider whispered to Jackie, after a few seconds of silence. "Nobody can interrupt now."

Just then, the double doors burst open and a man, with similar features to Creech, ran inside. "Stop the wedding!"

Prince Michael and Creech turned around, as well as everyone else, to see what the commotion was about. The man had the same hair and skin colour as Creech. He was halfway down the aisle, when the two guards by the double doors managed to catch up with him. They grabbed him by the arms, as he hung in mid air.

"Not again," Jackie muttered.

"Daddy?" Creech asked, bewildered. "What are you doing here?"

"I went to the palace to go visit you, but one of the guards said you were at a wedding," Max explained.

"Oh," Creech said, turning to Prince Michael. "Michael, can you put him down now?"

"Right, sorry," Prince Michael replied, looking at the guards. "Guards, release him."

The two guards dropped Max and he fell to the ground with a thud. The guards then left to take their posts by the double doors again. Max stood up, giving Prince Michael a confused look.

"Creech, who's this?" Max asked, gesturing to the guy in the Big Kahuna crown.

"This is Michael," she explained, calmly. "And I'm his fiancé."

Hearing those last four words from Creech was enough to make her dad's anger boil. "WHAT!?"

"Daddy, I'm getting married!" she exclaimed, happily.

"Have you lost it!?" he questioned, angrily. "You're too young to get married!"

"But, Daddy," Creech began. "Michael is the prince of Tikiville."

"Really?" Max said, taking a seat on one of the benches next to him. He looked at Prince Michael. "Well, tell him I said welcome to the family!" **(A/N: I credit Alisi Thorndyke for coming up with the idea of Creech explaining to her dad about her marriage to a prince, and her dad finally agreeing to it.)**

"I'm right here, you know," Prince Michael said, making sure his fiancé's father knew he was there. "And thank you."

With that settled, Prince Michael and Creech turned back to the priest, who was standing there with an unreadable expression on his face. Out of all the weddings he attended, he had never been to one like this.

"Um, sir?" the prince asked. "May we carry on?"

"Right, sorry," the priest said, clearing his throat, and reading the book. "Do you, Prince Michael, take Princess Creech, to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish your union and love her more each day than you did the day before? Will you trust her and respect her, laugh with her and cry with her, loving her faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles you may face together? Will you give her your hand, your heart, and your love, from this day forward for as long as you both shall live?"

Prince Michael looked Creech directly in the eyes and said, "I, Prince Michael, take you Princess Creech, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"I'm not going to cry," Digit said, retrieving a tissue from his chest compartment.

The priest then turned to Creech and asked, "Do you, Princess Creech, take Prince Michael, to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish your union and love him more each day than you did the day before? Will you trust him and respect him, laugh with him and cry with him, loving him faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles you may face together? Will you give him your hand, your heart, and your love, from this day forward for as long as you both shall live?"

Creech was glad she was able to memorize the vows in an hour's timing. "I, Princess Creech, take you Prince Michael, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"That's my baby girl," Max told a woman sitting next to him.

The best man, who was standing next to Prince Michael, handed him a wedding ring, as well as one to Creech. Prince Michael reached for her left hand and slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy," he said. "As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore."

At this point, Jackie could be seen crying tears of joy, as well as a few others sitting on the benches. Digit couldn't hold it in any longer and just let it out.

Creech smiled, slipping the ring onto Prince Michael's ring finger and said, "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore."

Even Max couldn't help but let out a few tears, finding it hard to believe that his only daughter was now grown-up and marrying a prince.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said, closing his book, and looking to the guests. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present Prince Michael and Princess Creech of Tikiville." He then looked to Prince Michael. "You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered and applauded loudly, as Prince Michael placed his hands on each side of Creech's face, and pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed him back, never feeling so happy before in her entire life.

Jackie stood up and made her way over to the newlyweds, with Slider right behind her, carrying the crown. Creech pulled back from Prince Michael and kneeled down in front of Jackie. Jackie took the crown and placed it onto Creech's head. Keeping it in place with her left hand, she used the clips Slider passed her to secure the crown in place, by clipping the crown by the perpendicular bars inside to the hair.

Creech then stood up and hugged Jackie. When the hug ended, Slider and Jackie ushered the groomsmen and bridesmaids towards the double doors. Creech threw her arms around Prince Michael's neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, in a tight embrace.

"Shouldn't we get going to the reception?" Creech asked.

"Yeah," Prince Michael replied, stepping back, so Creech could wrap her left arm around his right. "Let's get going."

* * *

The reception also took place at the Cyber Grand Tower in a banquet hall on level three. There were red velvet curtains covering the windows. The sparkling walls were white, while the floor was covered with shiny black tiles. Red and pink balloons were floating everywhere in the hall. There were also many round tables that seated a dozen people each, covered with red tablecloths, kitchen utensils, and cooked food.

All the guests were mingling with each other. Some were still eating, and some were on the dance floor, moving their feet to the beat of the music.

Prince Michael and Creech had just finished cutting the cake, when Shari suggested that they should play a game they played at her aunt's wedding. **(A/N: They played this game at my aunt and uncle's wedding. It was so fun to watch. I don't know what's the point of it though, but it was funny! :P).**

Shari whispered the game to Inez, Jackie, and the other bridesmaids, who giggled after hearing the name of the game. Jackie even added that they played the same game at her older cousin's wedding, and that it would be fun to watch.

While Shari blindfolded Creech with a dark blue cloth, Glowla grabbed four chairs from a nearby table and lined them up in a row. Mary Pat and Britney went to get Digit, Slider, Matt, and Prince Michael, and told them to sit down on the chairs. When asked why, they were told it was a wedding game. They took off their hats and in the prince's case: his crown, so the game would be more difficult.

When the four guys were seated, Jackie led Creech over to them, so she wouldn't bump into anything. The object of the game was for the bride to guess which one of the guys was her husband and kiss them. The guys couldn't talk, so she'd have to find another way to figure it out who was who. She didn't know who the guys were. All she knew was one of them was her husband.

Slider sat silently, as Creech felt around his face using her hands. She could feel his shaggy hair and remembered that Prince Michael had shaggy hair. But she didn't remember it being that long, so she moved on to the next person.

Digit, who was sitting next to Slider, also stayed quiet, as Creech felt his head. Feeling a buzzcut hairdo, she knew that wasn't her prince either.

She moved on to the next person. She felt his head and found shaggy hair. She didn't know for sure if that was Prince Michael. Who knows who the girls picked as her choices. She took a chance, and leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

When she pulled back and pulled off her blindfold, she was surprised to see Matt sitting in front of her, getting redder with every second that passed. Most of the guests had witnessed what happened and were laughing. It was a good thing the paparazzi weren't around during the reception.

Inez was as shocked as Creech was. She was going to kill Creech later.

"Wow, I'm never doing that again," Creech said, as Prince Michael approached her.

"Nice try, honey," Prince Michael said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Perhaps, you should take your mind off the game and throw your bouquet."

"Sure," Creech answered, smiling.

All the bridesmaids - Shari, Mary Pat, Britney, and Glowla - stood by Creech, their hands in the air. Inez and Jackie joined them, as well as other single ladies that were invited to the wedding. Creech had her back turned to them, so she couldn't see who was standing where.

With her bouquet of white tulips in her hands, she threw it behind her. She could hear all the girls scrambling to catch it. All the girls squealed when Jackie caught it in her hands. She smirked and turned to look at Slider, who was approaching her, turning a bit red.

"You know," he said, now red as a ripe tomato. "It could possibly happen."

Jackie giggled. "I know it will."

Before Slider and Jackie leaned in for a kiss, a loud yell echoed throughout the entire banquet hall.

"Slider, did you take the last chocolate éclair off of my plate!?" Matt yelled, approaching him, angrily.

"I thought it was my plate!" Slider shouted. "Next time, remember where your plate was!"

"There's not going to be a next time!" Matt yelled, clenching his fists. "You're dead meat!"

As Slider and Matt attacked each other, Inez approached Jackie, shaking her head.

"Some things will never change," Inez said, giggling.

"You said it," Jackie answered, nodding in agreement.

**Chapter 12 Up! Well, that's the end of this story. I'm posting a Cyberchase one-shot soon. Keep an eye out for it! :D**

**Please Read and Review! :D**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,  
TeenQueen661.**


End file.
